


Miscellaneous Headcanons

by brynntense, Esoulix, HirilElfwraith, thatgirl_youknowtheone



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: I AM SO SORRY IF I BLASTED EVERYONE’S EMAILS, I JUST WANNA SAVE EVERYTHING BEFORE IT DISAPPEARS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 23,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brynntense/pseuds/brynntense, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esoulix/pseuds/Esoulix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HirilElfwraith/pseuds/HirilElfwraith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirl_youknowtheone/pseuds/thatgirl_youknowtheone
Summary: I’m just shifting a bunch of headcanons from my tumblr over to here since the site seems to be going downhill, I cover a bunch of stuff like ectobiology, trans danny, minor characters etcPeruse at your leisure ~ and feel free to use any as fanfic inspiration





	1. King Tuck

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon about Tucker’s connection with his Egyptian past life

Tucker is legit the descendent and/or reincarnation of an ancient Egyptian Pharaoh if you don't think that's the coolest shit then get out of my face, and let's think about the world he transports them to, it's obviously somewhere in the ghost zone, some ancient Egyptian kingdom probably cursed by their Pharaoh to await in limbo for his return (which would make a really interesting back-story hey), even if Tucker transports them back in the end that kingdom is still there somewhere.

But what I found really interesting was how even though initially Duul Aman's personality completely took Tucker over and it took Danny taking the sceptre from him to snap him out of it, at the end of the episode Tucker takes the sceptre back and remains in control.

It usually annoys me how in this show when things take over Sam and Tucker it's always Danny who snaps them out of it, they never get a chance to fight it off themselves (lookin' at you Urban Jungle), but in this case Tucker did get control, but only after he was made aware that he was being controlled, that makes it a little more interesting, it makes it seem less like something was controlling and more like something was being brought forth within him, it would be more subtle and more natural and Tucker wouldn't even realise it had happened until the connection was broken and he was snapped back to normal modern day Tucker.

Even though this episode hardly gets acknowledged again (if at all) imagine if Tucker started remembering things from his time as a Pharaoh, started doing more research on Duul Aman, figured out more on who he was and what he was like and starts unlocking vague memories of a previous life, because it's more likely that Tucker IS a reincarnation rather than just a descendent (although he could probably be both) because through this whole episode we don't see Duul Aman at all, not as a ghost, not even as another voice in Tucker's head, not as anything but Tucker.

Because he ISN'T a separate entity, Duul Aman and Tucker are the same spirit, the sceptre is just used as a link to channel Duul Aman and bring his forgotten personality and memories forth.

And maybe when Tucker's older he actually goes out into the ghost zone and looks for this kingdom because he wants to know more, and he finds them still locked in time, incapable of evolving until the Pharaoh returns to break them out of their curse.

The only question now is if Tucker decides to take his throne before or after he dies.


	2. Kwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request from tumblr user lionsandmersea
> 
> “I would like aome very sad, very lovely, and very pretty headcanons of my baby child Kwan for a price of 1000 fuks to give, and a 50% tip. Please.”

*cracks knuckles* lemme tell ya ‘bout our boy Kwan

now we all know Kwan is just an absolute sweetie pie, just a real cutie patootie, he’s just a good wonderful boy

but when Dash is being a bad rowdy boy Kwan is too, because Kwan is really bad at saying no to people, especially Dash because Dash is his best friend and it’s really hard to say no to your best friend because sometimes if you say no to your best friend they become Not your best friend any more and they tell everyone that you eat snails when you don’t actually eat snails but nobody will believe you because they all think you’re a gross snail eater and you end up sitting alone at lunchtime every day until your parents move to a new town and you go to a new school where nobody knows you as Snail Boy

*cough*

nine year old Kwan had a pretty rough time

Kwan also has sisters, a lot of sisters, a lot of LITTLE sisters. Six little sisters. He loves them so much like you have no idea, these girls think their big brother is literally The Greatest Human Being on This Planet because the things this boy does for these kids

Kwan’s parents work hard, like damn hard, they have a ton of kids to support and all of them need clothes, shoes, food, the youngest girl doesn’t own a single item of clothing that hasn’t once belonged to at least three of her sisters

so their parents don’t have much time to spend on them, Kwan’s dad tried staying at home while they were all young but once Kwan was old enough to pick the girls up from school Dad picked up a new job to help pay off the much bigger car that they desperately needed

So most of Kwan’s spare time is spent looking after all six sisters, and he does that shit like a G O D

he has like fifty fancy youtube hair tutorials saved and spends whole mornings making each sister feel like a princess, Kwan bought an arts and crafts book with his own money so he could spend rainy days teaching his sisters to make castles out of toilet rolls and pipe cleaners, Kwan can make a halloween costume out of Literally Anything

whenever Dash comes over they take a little sister each plop them on their shoulders and have them joust with pool noodles, Dash made fun of Kwan once when he came over to find him covered in terribly applied kids makeup, he got tackled by six very angry little girls and was made to apologise to Princess Kwan, apparently the oldest sister discovered that plucking toe hairs was an extremely effective form of torture, Dash gave in pretty hecking quick

Kwan is very commonly spotted out and about with his tribe of sisters, playing football at the park, watching the latest kids film, taking everyone out for a 50c ice cream cone at the Nasty Burger

Kwan is literally the only person that the girls aren’t giant absolute brats to

these kids are DEMONS. With their parents or literally anyone else they will cry and kick and scream and throw the biggest tantrums no matter where they go or what they do, they don’t wanna eat that, they don’t wanna wear this, they don’t wanna go there, one of them slapped Star once

but with Kwan they’re nothing but well behaved and agreeable, they tease and they joke and sometimes get pretty rowdy but Kwan always pulls them into line, Paulina often says that when she sees them out and about Kwan looks like a mother duck leading a troupe of ducklings right behind her, ducklings with sticky hands and ice cream all over their faces

oh and Kwan wants to be a teacher when he grows up, an elementary school teacher, he’s so good with kids and he thinks it’s so important for kids to have a grown up that they can trust, sensitive little boys always got told to just toughen up, stop crying, quit being such a girl, Kwan doesn’t want kids like him to keep growing up like that

and he doesn’t want little girls to keep being told you can’t wear that, he just picks on you because he likes you, that’s very unladylike, Kwan doesn’t like that his sisters have to keep hearing that, he doesn’t want kids like his sisters to keep growing up like that

he wants to become the change that he wants to see, but first he has to learn to say no to people, boy gotta learn how to not be a doormat because he just lets erryone walk all over him, if Dash knew how much picking on other kids actually hurt Kwan he’d probably take a long hard look at himself and stop being such a douchebag, because Dash is a shit but Kwan is the best friend he’s ever had and honestly he’d do anything for our favourite boy.


	3. The Guys in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a quick idea about the name ‘Guys in White’

So the Guys in White is a stupid name for a government agency so get this my dudes, it isn't their real name, they only ever go by their acronym so it just became a weirdly fitting nickname

the thing is tho that the acronym isn't even G.I.W. It's G.I.U.U. But instead of announcing them as gee eye you you, the tv presenter always calls them the gee eye DOUBLE you, hence the confusion, hence the dumb nickname

their real title is actually The Government Interception Unit for Unnaturals, they specialise in dealing with all manner of alien and supernatural problems, including extra-dimensional ectoplasmic entities


	4. Trans Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His parents are so supportive and I needed to talk about it

a thing I love about the TransDanny headcanon: there's a photo of Danny and Maddie when he was little, happily dressed and presenting as male, meaning that his parents either accepted him as trans from a young age, or allowed him to dress himself and have his hair done as short as he wanted and not forcing him to conform to gender roles, which allowed his coming out to be a lot easier

did he have a phase where everyone just called him a 'tomboy'? or did he announce that he was a boy early on and that was that from then on? did he start school as Daniel or Danielle? like maybe it was one of those kids will be kids things where he wanted to be a boy for a day and his parents were like, 'aww that's cute we'll let her have her fun' but a day became a week, a month, a year, he never grew out of it because he was never just playing pretend

personally I like to think that it started with Maddie and Jack just having super lax views on gender roles, unsurprising since Jack loves knitting which he might have been made fun of for because it's 'feminine' and Maddie is very strong and self sufficient and grew up with a big tough sister who wears her hair short and acts very 'masculine', so they already have experience subverting traditional gender roles

so when they have a daughter who drags them to the boy aisle as soon as she's old enough to choose her own clothes/toys and asks for a short haircut like that Chip Skylark guy who sings about his shiny teeth on tv, Maddie and Jack are just like, yeah sure why not? their kid can look however she wants

Danny was able to present as male from a very early age, his parents treated him and Jazz equally regardless of gender and I feel like maybe he didn't even think to ask to be referred to by male pronouns until he got to school and the kids immediately assumed he was male and he realised ho dang, this feels RIGHT.

and then he'd have the teachers calling him Danielle and referring to him as female and another kid is like, umm Danny's a boy tho?? and the teacher looks at this little boy with little boy hair and little boy clothes and is like, oh uh sorry kid there must have been a mistake in the paperwork, was it supposed to say Daniel?

and he's just like yES YES DANIEL THAT'S RIGHT THAT IS MY NAME ALWAYS YEP but then he feels bad because technically he 'lied' to the teacher so he goes home and doesn't say anything because he thinks his parents will be mad at him for lying on his first day at school and then the parents get a call from some very confused school staff asking whether or not they'd enrolled a boy or a girl because they had a Danielle Fenton in the paperwork but a Daniel Fenton was dropped off to class this morning and that's when Maddie and Jack were like... oooooh okay so this is how it is

they tell the school that he's definitely a boy, always has been, they don't say he's trans because they probably don't even know that word exists but they do know that their daughter seems far more comfortable as their son and they don't see a problem with that and as far as they're concerned it's none of the school's business

they'd probably sit Danny down for a talk after that in which he starts crying and apologising and they have to spend about ten minutes ensuring him that he isn't in trouble for lying at school and if he wants to be a boy that's okay they can call him a boy for as long as he wants, he just has to let them know if he changes his mind but if he doesn't then that's okay too, they just want him to be happy

and from that point on he was pretty much just the Fentons' son, his parents would buy him binders and do research on trans kids to make sure they were doing the right thing and as soon as he was old enough for T they said they'd support him whether or not he wanted to take it and if there were any complications it was okay because he was still their boy no matter what his body looked like

I mean just, the Fentons have fucked up a lot of aspects of parenthood so I just really really REALLY want them to have done this one RIGHT or as right as they possibly can, they might be quite scatterbrained and neglectful at times but it's clear that they really do love their kids, and were probably a lot closer with them when they were young, so it makes sense to me that they would be accepting of Danny's identity even from such a young age

all they want is for their kids to feel happy and safe, which means when they find out he's half ghost it still doesn't MATTER, because they already promised they'd accept him no matter what


	5. PhantomPuckUps

someone in Amity Park runs a blog dedicated to collecting the doofiest photos of Phantom that anyone can get their hands on, like any embarrassing poses, weird expressions, or like the moment after he just got the shit kicked out of him and his face is eating dirt and his ass is in the air, they all go up on the blog

It’s called PhantomPhuckUps, 50% of its content is submitted by Wes


	6. Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get the fuck ready for some DP HEADCANONS ABOUT MY GURL STAR

first up her last name is Benson because ao3 user brynntense made it so in a fic and I’m adopting it because it sounds gud thank

Star Benson has an insane memory, like she remembers everything, and it’s all important stuff like who’s fucking who and which stores have the best deals and all the important current political figures and their policies

and also she can recite the entire Bee Movie script by heart for some reason

she only uses this power for evil

Star Benson knows everyone, literally everyone, that kid who moved into town last week? Star knows his favourite colour, that girl who sits in a corner and doesn’t talk to anyone? Star knows exactly which hair salon she goes to every month for that shitty dye job

names, phone numbers, addresses, Star knows them all, her phone is so full of contacts and emails and she has an account on almost all forms of social media and follows everyone from school on all of them, if anyone needs to contact someone Star can hook you up, she’s owed favours by half the student body

she is a gossip queen, she has all of the dirt, she can recognise someone by voice, by mannerisms even. she knows who the Red Huntress is, she knows who Danny PHANTOM is

nobody knows how she knows all this shit

Star Benson’s mother is a hippy fortune teller, she reads tarot cards and crystal balls and palms, very few people know this. Dash, Kwan and Paulina are the only ones she allows over her house, and they know better than to tell anyone, Star has dirt on ALL OF THEM

Star might be lowkey psychic nobody can be sure

she’s defs highkey gay tho Star is so gay and everybody knows… except her mum her mum doesn’t know because if her mum knows she’ll be so excited that she’ll tell EVERYONE and then her dad will find out

Star does not want her dad to find out her dad is a dICK

but everyone is defs lowkey scared of Star tbh Paulina acts like she’s top dog but only because Star let’s her because Star is crushing on her SO HARD, in reality Star runs the whole fucking social structure of the school. but she won’t fuck over her friends she’s not a MONSTER… as long as they don’t fuck over her first

Danny knows Star’s mother, their parents are friends, they used to hang out as kids, they didn’t have much in common but they were chill, Star and Danny are still pretty chill, mostly when nobody else is around to see it, they still chat at family barbecues

Danny doesn’t know Star knows his secret, Star doesn’t tell him, she doesn’t tell anyone

well she tells Wes because Wes already knows and nobody believes him and he keeps begging her to back him up

she thinks it’s funny

she doesn’t like Wes, he stole her chocolate bar in elementary school and Star n e v e r f o r g e t s

Star knows better than to fuck with a superhero, she could have him wrapped around her little finger but she’s smart enough to recognise that his secret is important, HE’S important I mean he regularly SAVES THE ENTIRE TOWN AND SOMETIMES THE WORLD she ain’t gonna fuck around with stakes that high she knows better than that

she doesn’t say shit about the Red Huntress because Valerie is a fucking rage nuke who can hold a grudge tighter than a god damn hydraulic press, playing with Val is playing with fire and Star ain’t about getting her ass kicked by fucking with the wrong bad bitch

Star is really focused on things she’s into the only classes she makes sure to nail perfectly are the ones she’s interested in and the ones that are relevant to her intended future political career so she’s really good at anything involving history, geography, politics, economics she’s into learning about the world and where it’s been and where it’s going

Star is going to be president of the United States one day, she’ll make fucking sure of it


	7. Things about Wes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fyi for those out of the loop, Wes is a fan made character based on one random background character who looks like a taller red headed Danny, he knows Danny’s secret and nobody will believe him, he’s an asshole and we love him

extreme cryptid and conspiracy enthusiast Wes Weston tho

"No but seriously guys the moon landing was fake it was actually done on a set to cover up the alien civilisation they found"

"Bigfoot is real they're just migrating North due to climate change!"

"Okay look I'm not saying it was aliens BUT-"

"It was aliens"

“Ghosts are real okay my grandfather met one once" (he was so smug when ghosts actually started showing up and everyone finally believed him)

"Lizardmen"

"Look guys I SWEAR TO GOD I saw Danny Fenton turn into Danny Phantom like LOOK AT THEM THEY ARE THE SAME- okay look YES I was wrong about that whole Sam Manson is a Vampire thing but-" 

"FRUIT BAT VAMPIRES ARE A THING, THE GOVERNMENT JUST DOESN'T WANT US TO KNOW THAT VEGANS ARE REALLY THE UNDEAD"

“I think the mayor is a vampire, no not a fruit vampire the other kind"

"FRUIT VAMPIRES ARE REAL D A M N I T"

the only battle Wes cares about more than the Phantom/Fenton conspiracy is the existence of FRUIT VAMPIRES

——

Danny not even denying Wes’ claims that he is Phantom and just responding with dry sarcasm

“I KNOW YOU’RE PHANTOM FENTON!”

“Yep. You got me. Congrats Wes.” *takes bite from apple*

“I’M SERIOUS PEOPLE, LOOK AT HIM THEY ARE IDENTICAL.”

“Can’t hide anything from you Wes.” *turns page in text book*

“I FUCKING SWEAR TO GOD FENTON JUST ADMIT IT ALREADY.”

“Okay. I’m Phantom. Happy?” *continues playing Candy Crush*

“DANNY FENTON IS DANNY PHANTOM HOW AM I THE ONLY ONE SEEING THIS???”

*wearing DP t-shirt* “No idea.”

——

Wes somehow getting Danny's phone number and sending him 'anonymous' threatening messages about how he knows his secret Danny taking five seconds to figure out who it is and gets Tucker to hack Wes' phone, making his ringtone The Invisible Man by Queen Wes starts receiving calls every time he tries to talk to someone about Fenton being Phantom

——

hey guys 

Wes with a lisp

——

anon asked: “Wes with a lisp sounds amazing. I'm just imagining him being super embarrassed about it and it resulting in him wanting to be taken seriously so much more than he already does. And the idea of Wes saying the following just feels so in character: "Thuck my dick, Phantom. Athhole."”

not gonna lie, I actually laughed ridiculously fucking hard at this

oh Wes


	8. Random stuff about Danielle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First point, she goes by Elle instead of Dani because it’s way less confusing

Danny and Danielle riffing each other like dumb siblings tho

Danny: *rambling about space* and did u kno that Uranus has rings

Elle: YOUR anus has rings

Danny: That was dumb, ur dumb

Elle: Space is dumb

Danny: *GASP* HOW DARE U

Elle: fite me nerd

Danny: YOU ARE NO CLONE OF MINE

Elle: Good 'cause u ugly

Danny: that was uncalled for

Elle: your face is uncalled for

it kind of just goes downhill from there

——

Elle has like zero interest in space because like thE WORLD IS SO BIG AND THERE’S SO MUCH STUFF TO SEE WHY EVEN BOTHER WITH SPACE WHEN THERE’S SO MUCH COOL SHIT RIGHT HERE ON EARTH??

like she’s over Danny’s place one time and he’s like ‘HEY THERE’S THIS SPACE DOCUMENTARY ON LET’S WATCH IT’ but Elle is just like ‘uMM HOW ABOUT NO? I’M WATCHING THAT DAVID ATTENBOROUGH SHOW ABOUT BUGS’

and then they get into a remote war until Jazz comes in and breaks it up (and then kicks them out so she can watch Dexter)


	9. Adrenaline Junkies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity Park’s kids having the most disturbingly dulled sense of danger tho

like someone climbs onto the school roof to get a football and the teacher’s freak out and they’re like, bruh chill I’ve climbed shit taller than this to get out of range from a ghost fight, someone burns their hand on a bunsen burner in science class and the teacher is freaking out and rushing them to the sink to run it under water and the student’s just like, tbh it’s not that bad I got skimmed by an ectoblast once that was way worse

kids standing there filming ghost fights and laughing when they almost get hit by a fucKING CAR, little kids never fearing the monster under their bed or in their closet because all the monsters are more likely to be found on the streets

the number of reckless teenagers becoming adrenalin junkies skyrockets, daily life has become so full of casual danger that they start to miss it when the ghosts take a day off, teenagers unknowingly getting addicted to the thrill the ghost fights bring to their lives

a store gets held up at gunpoint and the young jaded employee is just like, I literally ran a gigantic ghost wolf out of here with a broom last week I really don’t give a shit, horror movie and video game jump scares don’t do shit for these kids, girls walk around town in the middle of the night hardly fearing their safety because if they can successfully run away from a huge ghost tiger they can run away from some back alley creep

kids barely glance either way when crossing the roads because they’re so used to noticing things from the corner of their eyes, games of ‘truth or dare’ become games of ‘dare or gtfo’

just kids who’ve grown up in this town knowing all the nurses at Amity hospital by name because if they’re not in there from a ghost fight it’s because they tried to ride their skateboard off a roof into a pool because ‘a ghost dropped me from three storeys high into a lake once and it was awesome’

-addition by tumblr user specterdefector:

“amity kids leaving town and freaking people out

kids playing truth or dare with some cousins like, what do you mean ‘lick the metal pole’, don’t you want me to jump off your roof or something? the snow drifts look plenty deep to me

upperclassmen at local collages make a game out of spotting the amity kids. it’s not hard, they’re the ones unconcerned by the sound of screaming, up on the roofs, and saturating the campus with their adrenaline-filled laughter

but other colleges don’t know what hit them. every one freaks out when some tiny freshman just climbs out one classroom’s window and into another’s because the door was locked. but this kid’s like, naw I’m fine, the window sills here are like twice as wide as my high school’s were

or moving to a different town and being all, I really didn’t mean to crash into your rose bushes, I just want to see if I could ride my bike blindfolded, and their poor neighbor just faints. or, I’m sorry sir, I didn’t know skateboarding from roof to roof was illegal here, I just wanted to avoid the traffic, is biking across roofs okay? no? aw…”

-me:

oh shit, Amity Park turning out all these crazy athletic adrenalin fuelled nutcases, competing with other schools is a riot because in any form of contact sport these kids are TERRIFYING they go hard on each other all the time they don’t know how to go soft on these suburban out of town kids and there are usually pretty brutal injuries, Amity loses every game due to penalties alone

they get top places in marathons and become infamous in any competition because of how god damn tough they are, and they have such a ‘win or die’ attitude that any time they lose they lay on the ground for like ten seconds and seem kinda surprised that they’re actually NOT dead, they just have it so ingrained in them that failure means getting attacked and so using that mindset to win races results in a kind of weird distortion of reality for some kids when they actually finish and remember that this time there’s no actual threat

sometimes even if they win they just keep on running, they’ll keep going until they collapse if someone doesn’t stop them

and they brush off serious injuries like they’re fucking paper cuts, one kid’ll have her ankle sticking out at the most sickening angle and her first thought is ‘well you can’t see the bone so that’s a good sign’, another kid will have actually dislocated his knee during a run and just keeps hobbling along shoving away the paramedics desperately trying to get him to stop because 'oh my god legs don’t bEND THAT WAY’


	10. Ghost Lairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: So, Danny Phantom makes it clear that pretty much every ghost has their own lair, right? Now part of me is wondering about Johnny 13 and Kitty, since they're the first romantic pairing I can remember being canon among the ghosts. Do they each have their own lair, or do they share one?

I reckon they’d have their own, but they probably spend a lot of time sharing with each other, if they pick one of their lairs to stay in permanently then the other lair probably just gets abandoned, or reused or maybe even just falls apart and disappears without a constant presence to keep it around

a lair seems to cater to the whims of the ghost who owns it so I feel like it’s physically tied very closely to them and their obsessions, if a ghost gets stronger the lair gets bigger, if they are destroyed the lair dies with them

if two ghosts decide to share a lair I imagine that lair would start to cater for both of them, and their original lair would fall apart and either disappear or just become empty, waiting in case the original owner returns


	11. Ace Tucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tumblr user solocup-lomein asked: Wait what's your ace Tucker headcanon??? :O I must know about this!!

okay so basically the idea is that Tucker always asks women out constantly to overcompensate for his lack of attraction because he doesn’t understand that he’s aro ace or why he doesn’t feel ‘that way’ about people and he thinks once he gets a girlfriend he’ll 'get it’

but then he temporarily dates Star, hates every second of it, and then starts to up his Lame Game so that he becomes so purposefully horrible at asking women out that they always say no, successfully sabotaging himself and never having to admit that he just isn’t actually interested in dating or sex

eventually he figures himself out but it takes him a while

(EDIT) the ask was in response to this post:

new headcanon, asexual Tucker overcompensating for his lack of attraction by coming on to everyone and creating increasingly horrendous pick up lines intentionally to secretly sabotage his own attempts after successfully dating Star and hating it


	12. *Enraged Vlad Noises*

at some point Danny finally clues into the fact that Vlad enjoys making him angry, so instead he talks to Vlad with nothing but pleasant compliments

“You are a fool Daniel" 

"You look so nice today Vlad! Is that a new tie?"

"Daniel your father is an oaf, you'd be far better off with me"

"That's great Vlad but can I just say, your hair looks amazing, do you style it yourself? You're SO talented!"

"Daniel-"

"I just have to stop you right there Vlad, WHERE do you get your nails done, they're so well manicured!"

"I've had enough of your petty games and foolishness boy! It's time you took what we are more seriously, this isn't a game Daniel! We are powerful beings with abilities far greater than anyone else on this earth, you need to start showing more respect to our powers and treat yourself and I like the gods that we are!"

"...You. Delivered. That. Speech. SO WELL! Did you practice that? No it probably came to you naturally, you're so charismatic Vlad! Gosh I wish I was as awesome as you!"

*Enraged Vlad noises*


	13. Tucker is a good friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how Tucker reacts to Danny having a breakdown, might get a bit real for anyone who suffers from anxiety attacks and severe depressive episodes

when things get too hard for Danny and he breaks down and can't function for a while his first reaction isn't to call Sam or Jazz, it's usually to text Tucker that he's coming over Right The Fuck Now

his next step is to take over Tucker's shower for maybe an hour while he sits there and cries and sobs and lets everything out, Tucker sits on the edge of the tub and says nothing while it happens, and only moves to stop Danny from pulling his own hair out or hitting his head against the wall, then he'll turn the shower off and put a towel over his friend after he's cried himself out

Tucker will sit by him and rub his back until Danny is ready to get up and get dressed again, after which Tucker will put on a movie and they'll chill out in silence for as long as they're able or until Danny feels like talking

Tucker's parents know this happens sometimes, but they don't really know why, they just know that Danny's having a real hard time over something and Tucker can handle it and that those boys are gonna need a fuckton of snacks, sometimes Mrs Foley drives down to whatever store is open at 3 in the morning to get like five bags of chips (and tells Danny she already had them lying around the cupboard) and she lets Tucker stay up all night regardless of school the next morning to keep Danny company, because whatever's wrong in that poor boy's life, at least he has a safe place he can always feel welcome to recover in, and both Foleys always let him know that he can talk to them about anything

Sam and Jazz have tried to help him when he got like this, they tried to talk to him and get him to explain his feelings or psychoanalyse him, and even though they were trying to help Danny just couldn't handle it Tucker was never good with this kind of thing, even when they were kids, he never knew what to say or how to handle someone being upset, so he would just stay silent and offer nothing but his company, and it turned out that was always exactly what Danny needed

——

Danny and Tucker met on the first day of elementary school because both their last names start with F and they were always seated next to each other, their first conversation involved Tucker telling Danny he smelled funny and Danny telling Tucker to "fudge off"

The inevitable scuffle got them a shared detention where Danny traded his turkey sandwich - "urgh mom put butter on it" - for Tucker's carrot sticks - "urgh rabbit food" - after which they became glued by the hip, when one was causing chaos the other was providing a distraction, when one was doing something naughty the other was keeping a look out, where one was found the other was never far behind

They stopped being Danny and Tucker, and became DannyandTucker

——

When Danny and Tucker were kids they were both little weaklings but since Danny was so scrawny Tucker was always stronger than him and would often wrestle him to the ground and sit on him when they fought over something or were just rough-housing

But after the portal accident the first thing Danny does after discovering his new strength is go to Tucker’s place, wrestle him to the ground and sit on him the moment he opens the door, taking Tucker completely by surprise and making Mrs Foley laugh so hard she has to leave the room

The two of them still often wrestle for fun or over the last slice of pizza, but Tucker gets so used to being really rough with Danny that sometimes when he gives a friendly punch on the arm or a whack on the back to someone else he does it way too hard

——

When DannyandTucker were kids Tucker's obsession with technology started with his dad's old camcorder and they would spend entire weekends over each other's houses making stupid films where they would go on jungle adventures (in the park) and space ship adventures (in a cardboard box) and have wresting championships (aka Dash found them being dorks in the park and beat the shit outta Danny)

Tucker badly edited the film (what Tucker insisted was 'editing' was really just him 'strategically' pausing his filming at certain moments) to save his friend's pride and make it look like Danny hadn't gotten too badly beaten, it convinced neither Foleys nor Fentons and stern phonecalls to the Baxter house were made

The films gradually became more elaborate, involving props and story arcs and sometimes monsters (usually Danny under a blanket with craft supplies stuck on it) they were all absolutely terrible and even at their best Tucker's 'editing' skills were abysmal. It was mostly harmless fun, though both Fenton and Foley households agree that the worst phase of their film antics happened after they accidentally came across an episode of Jackass... yeah

"Hi, this is Tucker-"

"And Danny!!!"

"And this..."

"Um, you're s'posed to say 'this is Jacka-'"

"I know I was pausin' for 'fect and you ruined it!! Now we gotta do it again!!"

They started small with simple stunts involving bikes, ramps and paddling pools... it all ended spectacularly badly and Tucker had his bike taken off him for a month, Danny got off lucky

Their next attempt was jumping off tall playground equipment which wasn't too bad until they decided it was boring and Danny tried to jump off the merry-go-round while it was spinning as fast as they could make it go

He was lucky to get away with bruises and a sprained ankle, he was also COMPLETELY convinced he'd broken his wrist after smashing it on one of the metal poles and he had to get taken in for x-rays (turned out to be a pulled tendon and he had it in a cast for like two days, it paled in comparison to how long he was grounded after such a stunt) but DannyandTucker spent the entirety of those two days talking up the incident as much as they could, in the end everyone at school was convinced Danny's head had spun all the way around and they had to replace his arm with a metal one "like in Star Wars!!" Everyone was disappointed after his cast came of and his arm looked normal though Danny would SWEAR it was metal inside and "you just can't tell 'cause they did a real good job"

With that their Jackass phase ended and they went back to coming up with new, less painful, ideas. The beginning of said new ideas began after DannyandTucker took their film antics down to the Fenton's basement in order to make a mad scientist movie, the antics ended with yet another hospital visit, an indefinite ban from the basement and a permanent ban from the camcorder after Tucker spilt some acidic ectoplasm samples on his arm, the faint burn scars remained for the rest of his life and when asked about them, no matter how old he was, he would say he was attacked by a mad scientist, Danny would insistently back him up

They eventually forgot about the old video tapes and the Foleys years later found them in the midst of a spring cleaning and transferred them to disk, keeping them hidden until Tucker's sixteenth birthday where they played their old terrible movies in all their glory for everyone present to see ('everyone' being the extended Foley family + Danny and Sam) Danny took it in good (though moderately embarrassed) humour, Tucker was over-dramatically horrified that his parents would betray him like this and reveal their 'secret magnum opus before the world was ready for it'

Sam was almost outraged they had never told her about this pure comedy gold before but was also infinitely pleased to FINALLY know the story about Tucker's god damn mad scientist scar

——

Tucker's all meat diet gives him horrible gas and ever since elementary school every time something stinks everyone immediately blames Tucker Tucker's long since given up trying to claim innocence and now embraces his talent and cackles maniacally whenever he manages to clear an entire room Danny was borderline immune to the smell until his ghost powers boosted his senses after which Tucker took great delight in stinking out his best friend's bedroom at every chance Sam's use of plant fertiliser in the confines of her greenhouse has given her an immunity to practically all horrible smells, this frustrates Tucker greatly


	14. How Undergrowth found Sam

I have some Undergrowth headcanons in regards to how he found and became attached to Sam

I mean this guy is a fucking huge ass plant how did nobody notice him coming through the portal? I reckon he probably wafted through as like a ghost spore or something, maybe like a dandelion

he gets attached to things and blown around the Fenton house and ends up getting stuck on Sam's clothing and she unwittingly takes him home with her, a quick pit stop to her greenhouse and the spore flies off and plants itself in the dirt and begins to grow

Sam at first doesn't notice the new addition, thinking it's one of her normal plants but once realizing it's different she starts to put more effort into nurturing it because she's curious about what kind of plant it is and she wants to see it bloom

Sam is one of those people who believes that plants grow better when you talk to them and play them music, she often just chats to herself while gardening, and sometimes rants about things to get them off her chest

Undergrowth listens and actually finds himself caring about this girl, the girl who nurtures him and feeds him, a stranger who wandered into her garden

when he was just a spore stuck to her clothes he saw the rough and snarky way she talks to her human friends, but to her plants she speaks kindly and gently like they are her own children, clearly she favours them over her human companions, he thinks he wishes he was strong enough to speak back, to give her understanding and kindness that other humans never could, her own parents don't even treat her right, he knows because she tells him, she tells him everything, Undergrowth feels that he would be a much better parent to this kind nurturing girl, he would listen, he would care 

he WILL be a better parent to this girl, when she nurtures him to full strength he will make her his daughter, he will feed the other humans to his plants, feed them to the children Sam spends so much effort looking after, he will protect her, he will protect her children, his grandchildren 

Undergrowth always wanted a family, but it seems Sam isn't as keen on this adoption as he believed she'd be 

he reveals himself as the powerful entity he is and tries to express the love and care he feels for her, his desire to protect and nurture her in return for how she protected and nurtured him but she isn't interested, she fears him, she ATTACKS him, she tries to destroy his body with one of her feeble little human made weapons, it stings but Sam was far better at nurturing than destroying, he whips the gun from her hand easily 

he isn't angry, of course not, he understands, she's scared, she's lashing out, she's young and these things happen, humans become attached to things, even if they aren't good for them he'll do what he has to to make her see reason, at least in the meantime, at least until the humans are gone and he and her plant children are all that remain for her, then she'll realise, then she'll see how much better things will be 

this is the last thing Sam hears before a vine creeps up to her neck and things go dark


	15. Random stuff about Vlad

I imagine Vlad doesn't trust humans or ghosts enough to let either species wander around his home unsupervised and so doesn't keep any staff around his house 

at most he has an ordinary human team come in once a month to do cleaning, gardening and general maintenance but during this day he keeps a constant watch on everyone and breathes a sigh of relief when it's over 

so every other day of the month he spends completely alone in his enormous home, tidying up after himself and cooking his own meals

——

wait are the Green Bay Packers in Pitch Perfect 2 the REAL Green Bay Packers?? because if so I think we've found Vlad's new favourite movie... and you can bet your ass he sings along to every word makes things a little awkward when Danny busts in on him belting out Bootylicious

——

-my sister:

So you know how Vlad wants a halfa son and ends up cloning Danny so he can have one?

Well I thought: He has a Ghost portal.He could adopt a kid and put them inside and turn it on just like what happened to Vlad and Danny.

So he did.

Then he discovered that him and Danny were like SUPER lucky not to die unlike all those people he adopted,sending them in one by one hoping that one would survive.

They didn’t

and imagine what would happen if Danny found out

-tumblr user bibliomatsuri:

Okay, but why did Vlad and Danny survive then? (Because the show needed a protagonist and a nemesis, I know, but in-universe?)

-me:

I think it'd be like one of those situations where there's a fuckton of variables that could change the outcome super easily, so Danny and Vlad were both super lucky to just happen to have their accidents under circumstances that turned them into halfas instead of killing them

so like, if Vlad tries to replicate the accident he has NO IDEA what does and doesn't affect the outcome because it could be anything, genetics, clothing, health, prior exposure to ectoplasm, maybe even the mental or emotional state you're in when it happens

just one little thing out of place can fuck up everything

——

how would Vlad react to the knowledge that Danny's powers are growing much faster than his ever did though

because realistically the kid could wipe the floor with him and Vlad probably only ever one ups him any more because he's so good at messing with Danny's head and keeping him distracted

but just what would Vlad think when it becomes obvious that Danny's just going to keep getting stronger? because his head games aren't gonna work forever and eventually Danny's going to be able to stop all of Vlad's schemes without even breaking a sweat

what does Vlad plan to do when that day comes? is he going to try to find new inventive ways of messing with Danny's head? is he going to focus on making weapons to fight Danny with? or will he try to control him using other means?

Vlad has gone to some pretty vicious lengths to get what he wants when he's already in a position of power, what desperate lengths would he go to when he's slowly being backed into a corner with no conceivable way out?


	16. Danny’s obsession feat: ghost hunger

Hmmmm I just had a thought

about Danny's obsession (in this case 'protecting people') and a different take on the ghost hunger thing

I've read fics with Danny's obsession being really similar to an intense drug addiction (which is a really hella interesting comparison), and ones where it physically hurts him not to help people (also super cool, a+ angst factor) but I've got a different kinda idea that I'm not sure has been considered? If it has I haven't seen it

okay so let's run on the assumption that instead of a ghost's obsession being an uncontrollable impulse it's more of a form of sustenance, they're feeding their obsessions, literally feeding them, if they don't fulfil their drive and motivation for existing they eventually weaken and 'starve' and probably 'die', I'm sure parts of this idea have popped up before but here's the part I really wanna talk about

how would this affect halfas? specifically, what happens to their human half when the ghost half 'starves'?

so kickstarter scenario; Something Big And Most Likely Tragic Happens and Danny stops using his powers to protect people, stops protecting people in general

at first he feels nothing, and then after a while he'll get like a kinda craving to help out if he sees someone in trouble, but it's not severe, it's manageable, he might suffer a bit of physical discomfort, almost like a cramp

these feelings will build for a while and reach a helluva painful peak where he'll consider just going out and doing something heroic just to make it pass, but instead he'll ride it out, and like when you don't eat for long enough and you stop feeling hungry it passes, and he'll feel almost normal, a bit numb and disoriented, but normal

and weak

his powers will start growing weak, his more powerful attacks will fade, if he wanted to use his wail he'd find he no longer had it, his ice core becomes less and less effective at keeping his drinks cool

soon enough he'll realise he'll be stuck outside if he forgets his keys because the door seems an awful lot more solid than usual, his invisibility and ghost sense even start to die on him when he gets an unexpected loud visitor popping out of a box in his room and no shiver or blue wisp to warn him

eventually he can't even go ghost

Danny might consider it a blessing, his ghost half was the cause of pretty much all of his problems, and he wasn't really using it for anything more than making mundane household tasks easier, and when it's clear he's no longer really one of them the ghosts lose interest in him, what care do they have for a regular human?

Danny might spend some time wallowing in this new found peace and normality and all that jazz, ya know, until it obviously bites him on the ass, because unfortunately Danny's ghost half is, well, half of him, so when his ghost half practically starves itself into non-existence...

Danny finds himself not feeling all too great, he never seems to feel full no matter how much he eats, he's collapsing into fitful naps during the day after even the most lazy of activities, he can't manage to clear his head and he starts suffering from erratic mood-swings

all the doctor can tell him is to make sure he's eating and drinking enough but Danny keeps insisting that he is, he's eating more than he ever used to, and he's losing weight

Danny gets a shitload of tests done hoping it's something mundane, but after any and all tests come up negative he realises that he knows what's wrong, he knows exactly why he's starving to death on a full healthy diet because he's been starving to death for a damn long time, his human body is only just catching up

now if I were gonna fic this (which I probably won't so go ahead and take it if you feel inclined) it could probably go a few ways, we could have the mega-happy recovery ending, the angstastic recovery ending or the super angstastic D E A T H ending

D E A T H ending comes in 'slowly starves to death and does nothing about it' mode OR 'tries to save someone in a last ditch effort to feed his obsession and gets killed in the process' mode, both will probably satisfy all of your angst needs, call now to receive this bonus 'starts to recover but TRAGEDY STRIKES' plot twist for no extra charge!

mega-happy recovery ending will probably just be all 'WELP LOOKS LIKE PROTECTING PEOPLE IS THE ONLY THING TO STOP MY TRAGIC DEATH SO I GUESS I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE *broods about being a hero again but is ultimately secretly happy about it*' this ending is pretty boring let's be real

and then we have my personal favourite, the angstastic recovery ending! which is more of an entire third act than an ending because the phandom loves its angst but I'm also a sucker for a happy ending so let's combine the two into something interesting

Danny has to fuel his obsession to recover, but protecting people is just a tad difficult without his powers, let alone a fully functioning not-currently-dying-from-starvation body, so yeah there's gonna be difficulties here

he'll eventually figure something out, most likely starting small by like, I dunno, getting his ass kicked for some poor sod on the street who almost got mugged, he'll be bruised battered and feeling like shit, but something in him will stir awake

it's like when you have no appetite but then you take a bite of something and all of a sudden you realise how hungry you are, Danny's impulse to help comes crashing down around him with that tiny bit of energy gained from just saving some kid from a potential mugging

he goes out more and more, sticking to the dodgy parts of town, not having the strength to fight yet but definitely capable of mouthing off enough to keep assholes distracted while their victims run, even with his weak body he's still far more resilient to fists than a regular human, and his resilience only grows with every pounding

slowly he'll gain a few of his basic powers back, his ability to shift into ghost form for starters, and then his ghost sense and invisibility, it totally wipes him out to use them though so he keeps sticking to defending against human threats for a while, not entirely confident he could take down even the box ghost just yet

but this simple 'get beat up' method can only do so much, his ghost core wants more, it wants to save people from bigger threats, it wants to save a whole school of kids, an entire building of people, he used to save hundreds of people's lives on a weekly basis and this measly handful of people a month isn't enough

helping the occasional person on the street is enough to give him some strength but he's far from recovered and his progress is slowing to a halt, he needs to go big or stay weak

*throw in some consideration for simply living with these minor abilities and only saving a handful of people a fortnight to sustain them at their current level before tossing the idea out the window and gunning it for full hero status again, because morals and shit*

and then he moves up to taking on ghosts but has to use weapons because all his powers have yet to come in and now that he's on the ghosts' radars again he'll have his work cut out for him fighting them all at not even a quarter of his strength, (perfect moment for a 'gets captured, by like Vlad or someone, and has to get out of it by being super clever since most of his strength is gone' side-plot)

ends on him eventually slowly getting all his powers back and maybe there can be a big climax where the last of his most powerful attacks return to him at the very last second when he needs them


	17. Overpowered Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> considering the amount of crossovers the phandom has I rarely see anyone pointing out how ridiculously fucking overpowered Danny is compared to other superheroes

like it's not very prominent in canon because all his enemies are other ghosts who have pretty much the same basic powers as him and hunters use ectoplasm based weapons and protective gear but like throw Danny into Xavier's school for mutants or a room with the Avengers or the Justice League and he is probably the most powerful person there

though I guess it depends on your headcanons as to how Danny would react to other superpowers, most fics I read have him being susceptible to certain abilities like energy based attacks and stuff like that, which works but what if what if he could just phase through all of them, there's no reason to assume he can't except for plot necessity, sure it would make a pretty boring fic but it's still fun to consider

Danny Phantom, more powerful than Superman

think about it, Danny might not be as strong or as fast but he still has his intangibility which pretty much makes him immune to any of Superman's attacks, and there's no reason Danny couldn't overshadow him

my knowledge may be lacking a bit as I'm more of a movie/tv show watcher than a comic reader but if we're running on the assumption that only blood blossoms and ectoplasm based attacks can harm a ghost then unless we have other spectral characters involved Danny's pretty much impervious to most other superpowers

and even if he is susceptible to other kinds of attacks, he still has an absurd amount of different powers, starting with the fact that he can transform into his alter ego without having to physically change clothes (an ability most supers would kill for)

then there's his invisibility, intangibility, he can duplicate himself, he can shoot lasers from multiple places on his body, he can fly, he can shoot energy blasts, form energy shields, he has ice powers, he has an absolutely devastating sound wave attack, he can possess people without them even remembering it, he can heal super fast and is stronger than normal (in his ghost form at least, in Micro Management it's fairly obvious that his human form is pretty weak) and it's also up for debate as to whether or not he even needs air to breath

that's more than ten different abilities, most of which have been another superhero's only power

put him in the ring with any other unprepared superhero and he'd slam their ass

EDIT: just realised that he could definitely be susceptible to psychics so Xavier and other mind controlling supers could probably take him down easy

——

I think we may have overlooked something

Danny is a half ghost - with permanent access to the spectral plain - interacting with other superheroes

how many fucking questions do you think he gets regarding everyone's dead parents, siblings and girlfriends?

——

thinking about Overpowered Danny and how he'd fit in a world with other superheroes

because even though he technically could kick literally everyone's ass it's not like he'd be able to do it often, ya know, since he's like the only person strong enough to keep the ghost threat in Amity Park under control, not even other hunters have the success rate that he does and other supers would probably struggle considering the invulnerability of ghosts

so without anyone else to keep an eye on Amity Park for an extended period of time Danny can't really leave to go deal with other heroes problems, he's pretty much tethered to Amity near constantly because if any of the ghosts find out he's not there they could start a riot in his absence

so hell yeah Danny could totally fit into the superhero world without fucking taking over the joint, he may or may not be vulnerable to energy based attacks, psychics and/or magic but he sure as shit has one helluva weakness

his own damn home town

well, not unless a superteam jack themselves up with ecto-weapons whenever they need his help elsewhere, have to make things interesting somehow don't we?

——

Danny telling other supers that his ultimate weakness is blood blossoms and insisting they have some on hand ‘just in case’

Other supers suddenly coming to terms with the fact that they would all be fucked if this kid went bad and suddenly this tiny kid knocking their best heroes on their asses doesn’t seem quite as funny

They fill a whole damn room with the plants

-addition by tumblr/ao3 user hirilelfwraith:

“this is upsetting and i am upset

for real tho he would be so on edge because he’s working with all these people and honestly there are a LOT of stories about supers going bad for whatever reason and like, these guys have all their contingency plans and stuff but Danny is kind of, like…for a contingency plan you need ot have some fucking way to fight them and danny is kind of completely fucking beyond pretty much all of the others cause literally nobody could even touch him, let alone get enough hits in to take him down

i mean hell in tue dan destroyed everything despite the best efforts of all the fenton’s tech and vlad’s and the fentons are like the leading ghost experts cause their inventions fucking WORK, imagine all these people trying to take him down without ecto weapons. they wouldn’t even be able to touch him. hell, dan destroyed everything with LESS powers than danny, he only just got the wail after 10 years and danny has the wail and ice powers and probably more

honestly it kind of gets the the point where if danny’s growth continues at the rate we see in show…you kind of wonder if blood blossoms even could stop him after a while”

-me:

oh god oh god Danny saying that blood blossoms are his only real weakness and then someone pulls them out on him at some point and he just kinda… feels a little ill? like that’s it??

and then some junior hero jokes about how he should be happy about having practically no weaknesses but really no one is more horrified about it than Danny

-hirilelfwraith:

“imagine like a hero goes evil for whatever reason and decides to take down their most immediate rival that could wipe the floor with them

they trick danny into a room where there’s a ring of blood blossoms two inches thick+high

and what happens?

danny stops

shudders, sneezes, retches once

and, wincing, surges for the edge of the circle

it hurts, but it hurts like a bad sunburn and getting hit in the gut with a powerful ectoblast, and once he’s out of the circle and gets some distance the pain starts to recede, although he’s still sore and achy for hours afterward, but that’s nothing new

later someone comes up to him and says ‘man, good idea giving a decoy as your weakness, that saved our asses back there’

danny laughs weakly and says ‘the last time something like that happened my friend had to eat them all because it hurt so bad i couldn’t even stand up’

he doesn’t mention that there were easily at least four times as many blossoms today as there were then“

-addition by tumblr/ao3 user esoulix:

“ohohoh and when they finally ask what his real weakness is “cuz come on, Danny, we know you’re real name, all your closest friends and family, and your allies. shouldn’t you trust us a little? what’s your real weakness cuz it sure aint Bloodblossoms”

But Danny just goes all still like, pale and disturbed, eyes heavy with expectations and fear and worry, and everyone goes silent like

“c’mon kid, it can’t be that bad, can it?” someone asks because well, this is Danny, “You’re Danny Fenton, nothing can bring you down for long”

but Danny just shudders and looks away, looking just about ready to bolt out of there but he stays, inexplicably he stays because while he can’t possibly stand the thought of telling the truth, that so far they’ve found nothing that will truly weaken him and it’s been almost years he mostly can’t stand the thought of rejection, disappointment, and well, more than one of the people in the room would never let it drop

so he rubs his neck and looks down all sheepish and afraid looking like what he`s about to say could change everything forever,

but they don`t understand, they don’t know yet so one of them says something like “What, is it embarrassing?” and mentions something like “Clark is allergic to a glowing rock, can’t get any worse than that, can it?”

and Danny just shrugs, a sliver of hope running throw him because he hasn’t been near ectoranium (assuming we’re countin that in) in years and maybe that will weaken him up?

but eventually he flushes and looks up and with a vulnerable voice he says something like, “I—actually don’t know”

and someone says into the deafening silence. “well you hafta have somethin, kid, everyone has somethin”

but Danny just shrugs, and quoting Sam (who said this when they first figured it out) that “they do say that ‘for every rule there is an exception” and he’s trying to make a joke out of it, trying to lighten the heavy atmosphere because that’s what he does that’s his job but the dread in the room only intensifies and

oh god this was what he feared, this was what Jazz cautioned him about (“Those other Supers will be scare of you at first, Danny.You know that. Almost everyone is, nowadays. They’ll think you’re too powerful or they’ll think that you would hurt someone which is obviously a stupid assumption Danny don’t be paranoid we both know you would never hurt a fly let alone a person, seriously Danny lighten up, or do we need to have a session? I’m just worried, Danny. Be careful.”) and it was already happening and he’d just gained their trust what was he supposed to do?

and it wasn’t like he used his powers often—no, actually he only ever used them for mundane things like giving Sam and Tucker a ride to work or lighting up the lab when the power went out be he’d never used them to hurt somebody god no but the other Supers didn’t really understand that, too skittish over someone that was ‘above their paygrade’ whatever that meant, I mean, he couldn’t just be a—a job right? He couldn’t be.

so Danny shrugs weakly, voice equally shaky like he thinks they would lock him up just for saying these words which should be preposterous anyhow it wasn’t like they could over power him right? anyways he says with a shaky voice (because this scares him more than it could ever scare them, because he knows, god, he knows how badly it could turn out) ”we—uh, we tried to find something, god we tried so hard, but so far we’ve got nothing.”

and then he bolts, because, well, he just admitted they had every right to fear him.

(Later, Sam would scoff and role her eyes and shove him off Her Chair and into Tuckers Chair and throw popcorn at him and make him lower the heat levels with his ice-powers and would be completely and utterly unafraid of him. Because, well, this was Danny. Who the hell in their right minds would fear Danny of all people? jfc people)“

-hirilelfwraith:

“this just makes me think more about them seeing danny kind of in his ‘natural environment’ more because honestly he’s never gonna be as comfortable around a bunch of strangers, whether or not they’re freaks like him as he is around sam and tuck and jazz because these guys have known him the longest, sam and tucker have been there since the beginning and they remember dragging him out of the ground a month after the accident because he was accidentally phasing through and they remember him accidentally dropping his pants in front of the entire school and they’re sen all his embarrassing defeats and every hard-won triumph, they’ve seen him unconscious and injured and they’ve been there for every new power he’s achieved, they’ve seen everything that he could be and they saw him defeat it. 

jazz hasn’t been aware of his powers for as long but she’s his sister, and the first thing she did once she figured it out was to decide to let him tell her and protect him, and she’s his constant backup, she’s his first aid when he comes home too battered and disoriented and exhausted to do it himself, she knows what he looks like with half the skin on his back burned away and she’s also seen the darkest parts of him and her first instinct was to grab a weapon and figure things out

and even though his relationships with them can get kind of rocky sometimes because he’s not perfect and neither are they, he learns, and they learn, and they make up and things work again, and it doesn’t matter that he’s gotten so powerful that no contingency plan will work against him any more except ‘hit him with everything you’ve got and hope clockwork intervenes’ because sam can grab him by his ear and drag him around if he steps out of line and he’ll whine at her and he sucks at mario kart and he doesn’t like toast and they’ve seen him get beat up by dash and his cronies when he’s got broken ribs and a huge gash along one leg that still hasn’t stopped bleeding and not fight back once and they know that even though he’s not perfect danny is a GOOD PERSON and more importantly he’s theirs

so imagine this group of supers who have begun to see danny as an overpowered freak and a threat finally see him with the people he loves the most—his parents, his friends—and they see him just acting like a kid, they watch him and tucker wrestle around on the floor like idiots and they watch sam grab him in a headlock and noogie him and he flails uselessly until he yelps for mercy, and they watch him use his powers so casually like phasing his hand into the couch and rummaging it around until he finds the remote and levitating the popcorn out of their reach so they can’t reach it, they watch him honest-to-god giggling as they watch bad movies and make fun of them, they see him use his ecto energy for a flashlight when they enter a dark room, they watch him have an impromptu snowball fight in the middle of the summer

and it’s a bit of a shock, how inhuman and yet how incredibly human danny is in these moments and how these kids who he could destroy in three seconds show absolutely no fear at the thought of throwing things at him and giggling about it

it’s a bit of an eye opener for them“

-esoulix:

“yesyesyesyesyesyes! oh god Danny being a total dork and using his powers for stupid little things around the people he trusts and would do anything for is the absolute best. people watching bewildered because this is Phantom and they don’t generally see Danny at all because they’re so blindsided by the fact that this boy is scary powerful and they can tell he’s still growing so

they decided to ‘spy’ on him or something and they see all this happening, all Danny doing little stupid stunts with Sam and Tucker and Jazz that could get him figured out jfc this kid should be more careful but then again he is the most powerful out of all of them but

they’re seeing Sam grab Danny by the ear and drag him around like a rag doll scolding him about somethingoranother and Tucker is laughing and stealing all Danny’s favourite snacks just to bug him and Jazz is sighing and shaking her head before Danny gets this grin on his face and it looks like a dark, scheming grin but these three norms are utterly unafraid holy shiiizzzlesticks they have to save th—

but all Danny does is reach out and pull Jazz to make them trip all over each other and Tucker drops the snacks and tackles them screaming ‘SNEAK ATTACK!’ and they all topple to the ground in a dogpile on top of Danny who’s just laughing and it’s so utterly normal and they’re all playing and wrestling and what the hell

because Danny could obviously ruin these three norms in seconds but…he’s just…playing? and he’s letting them tackle him to the ground shouting things like ‘I HAVE DEFEATED THE INFAMOUSLY FEARED PHANTOM MENACE!’ and he’s downright giggling while Jazz pushes Sam and Tucker off him just to tickle him like a five year old threatening to never stop if he ‘doESN’T FINISH HIS HOMEWORK ya lazy bum’

and Danny’s screeching for mercy, yelling around loud, boisterous laughs, ‘jaZZ, JAZZ, UNCLE, I CALL UNCLE, STOhohop’ but Jazz has a grin fit for the Joker on her face and Tucker is doubled over laughing only held up by an equally amused Sam and

Jazz threatens to never stop tickling Danny again because he’s laughing thank god he’s having a good time because those stupid narrow-minded ‘Supers’ are getting on her last nerve and they were making Danny even more stressed

so she continues fooling around with her little brother until she’s blasted in the face with snow, a semi-incohorent Danny yelling ‘I WILL NOT NEGOTIATE WITH TERRORISTS!’ and rushing to hide behind Sam who’s giggling with Tucker and Sam turns and gives him a dry, amused, smug grin and

Danny’s grinning and complaining about homework and noticing Tucker took all the good snacks with a long suffering sigh like there’s nothing he can to about it but he still uses his powers to sneak his favourite flavour of chips and Tucker whines loudly but Danny? the dork just sticks his tongue out

and suddenly the Supers, they realize Danny’s—he’s—he’s just a boy“

-hirilelfwraith:

“OH MY GOD YES PLEASE realizations like that are seriously my favorite thing

but like okay this is all going on and danny is so happy and the spying supers are reeling and their opinions are very close to changing over completely

but suddenly danny gasps out a plume of blue smoke and they’re confused at first since it’s extremely rare that they see it but then they realize that oh right, that’s his ghost sense, there’s a ghost nearby, and they’re almost ready to grab danny and drag him out since they sure as hell can’t deal with fucking ghosts the last time they tried it ended very badly (they reflect that hey wow maybe they need ectoweapons) and they assume that these guys don’t really know the full extent of his powers, they can’t, and they think that these people are used to seeing danny just on the easy fights cause that’s certainly all they’re used to, they kind of want to protect these laughing kids who don’t seem to realize all the vast amount of things that danny is fucking capable of

but no, none of them look surprised, danny groans and the others are just like ‘and there it is, wouldn’t be a normal day without it’ and danny says ‘i’ll be right back guys’ and the others are like ‘dont worry we’ll be here’ and danny transforms (right in front of them, so familiar that none of them even blink), turns to tucker and says ‘dont you dare eat all my lime and vinegar chips, i will freeze you to your bed for a week’ and the supers are like ‘oh my god’ and ready to make a move but tucker just laughs at him and he says ‘sam protect my chips’ and she’s like ‘no promises’ and he’s just like ‘wow you all are fucking useless’ and flies out through the ceiling and none of them are perturbed what the hell

so the supers follow danny out to where he’s hovering above the buildings and suddenly this huge ghost shows up, all hulking metal and green flame, and danny’s just like ‘oh come on skulker, have you not gotten even a little bit tired of chasing me’ and the ghost grins at him with metal teeth and booms ‘the thrill of the hunt never gets old, ghost child, i will not rest until i have your head on my wall!’

the supers are just kind of like ‘okay what the fuck’ because yeah they’re used to villains doing all kinds of weird shit but this one is KIND OF NEW and pretty god damn distressing, but danny just says ‘gross’ and blasts at skulker

skulker gets knocked back a few feet, but grins at danny and unloads a dozen tracking missiles at danny, who just envelops himself in a shield and lets them all explode harmlessly against it—so far this is pretty much par for the course but danny has a huge grin on his face still like he’s enjoying it, which is ridiculous because he’s fighting for his life? and then they’re off, flying too fast to follow easily, there are explosions of green and red and the sound of concrete breaking, and hell they’ve seen what danny can do and they’re almost afraid for this other ghost, danny could pulverize him

and when they finally catch up it looks true, the ghost is dismembered (and sparking?) in a crater and danny reaches down to grab the head and twists and there’s the sound of tearing metal and they all wince, more than a little horrified

except that then danny reaches in (???) and fishes around and pulls something out (???!), a tiny intact green blob screeching indignantly in a high pitched voice, and danny pulls a thermos out of nowhere and they are confused as hell because they haven’t seen him fight enough ghosts to be familiar with its function except that he pops the lid off and tosses the yelling ghost inside and sucks up the sparking (robotic?) remains into it too and caps it, phases off some concrete dust and flies back to where his friends are so fast that he’s just a blur

flies back in and changes back, hangs in the air for a second before the laws of physics reassert themselves on his human body, and sam asks ‘so who was it?’ and he says ‘i think skulker missed me’ and she laughs and says ‘you’re probably right, he’s been hunting you for like three years now, we should send him a card’ 

and they’re baffled because they are all laughing and joking like all of this is completely normal, and then danny says ‘wait, did you seriously eat all of my chips?’ and tucker glances at the bag in his hand and grins at danny and says ‘yup’ and danny falls to the floor with a dramatic wail like he’s being killed

and he’s laughing and everyone is laughing and the supers are so baffled because this, this is shocking, this is incredible, that fight was short but it was intense and no one seems bothered by this, and they come to the realization that oh my god all of this has happened so much that it’s just familiar, it’s just normal, that danny is a kid and he’s been literally hunted so much by this ghost that it becomes just another part of life, just normal, almost friendly with the influence of time and futility, and they know that kind of relationship but very few have actually experienced it because villains like that usually don’t have any kind of real vendetta and this guy definitely does, and apparently danny just has this ghost containment device that looks like a fucking thermos 

not only is danny a kid but he’s a kid who never hurts even his most persistent enemies beyond what they can recover from

and the entire thing is just shocking“

-addition by deactivated tumblr user i-understand-mon-cher:

“But bro like what if after all the giggling and whatever and the supes are all like ‘ok peeps time to go back’ and then suddenly there’s another whisp of blue air from his mouth and they’re all like again? How many times- 

And then there’s this figure that barrels though the air and lands right on danny knocking him right over and then Sam Tucker and Jazz all go like what the heck?? What just happened? And then they have looks of realization on their faces when the figure just excitedly shouts “danny! Guys! I have so much to tell you!”. The supers are all like who is this and Danny just gets up and goes like “Dani!” And just hugs her so tight and then the gang joins in until she has to go, “Guys, can’t breathe!”

Then supers finally get a good look at her. She looks like danny except she looks younger and girl and they’re all like wondering who the heck is this person. And at least one of them might suspect that she is a clone but like how is that possible right?? 

And then they see jazz going all like, “where have you been!! You should visit more often!” And Danny would be like, “yeah! I never get tired of seeing your face!” And then it’s dead silence and people are just sort of processing what he was saying and then Dani breaks off from the stupor and hits him in the arm playfully but very hard, and says “I have your face!“And Danny just smirks while rubbing his arm and everyone just either groans or burst out laughing. 

Because through the years he and Dani are just so close that they keep playing around occasionally making fun of their clone status but it’s very obvious that they both recognise that they’re different people. The supers are just so amazed about how comfortable they are with each other. It goes on and on and then Sam and tuck have to go home.

after a while Dani and Danny are alone sitting at some rooftop looking up at the stars and Dani looks mesmerised and Danny just chuckles lightly and messes up her hair, and she asks him "what’s that constellation?” and Danny just smiles and tells her, “I thought I told you already” and she’s all like tell me again I want to hear it. 

And then looking back to the sky, danny tells her all about each constellation she asks about, telling her the name, the story behind it, the myths, how people would use it to find their way home after some comfortable silence he tells her that he genuinely misses her and hopes that she could actually live with them one day. She just nods and smiles. After a while though they notice Danny pick her up carefully and fly her back to his house and tucks her into his bed while he takes some pillows and blankets and falls asleep on the couch.

And they all just sit there. That girl is his clone. But Superman is just so shocked? And guilty? This kid is so comfortable and caring with her despite the fact that she’s a clone, his clone. she looks so happy to be with him, there’s no awkwardness between them. He doesn’t even seem put off by her. 

Superman, no all of them just realise, not only that he is just a kid who values his enemy’s and everyone else’s life, he is mature for his age and is able to do something Superman can’t.“

——

also need to consider Danny being really embarrassed about how many powers he has compared to everyone else, so he conveniently ‘forgets’ about most of the powerful ones until he really needs them

and every time he uses a new one the other supers always react with shock and some comment about how he has too many abilities already and Danny just kinda feels really put out by it

——

let's be real Dan definitely killed every single other superhero on earth in his own timeline

——

no but Danny being super ridiculously tight lipped about Freakshow’s staff and his alternate future around other superheroes

because he damn well fucking KNOWS how powerful he is and how much of a threat he could be, so far the other supers are largely unworried since he’s given all signs that he’s a good guy but what the fuck would they think if they found out he not only had the potential to go bad but in one timeline he actually DID

not only is it possible for someone to control him but one time someone managed to DO IT

how worried would he be about how the other heroes - who already act wary around this ridiculously overpowered teenager - would react upon finding out he not only COULD BE a horrendously dangerous threat but ALREADY HAD BEEN TWICE BEFOREHAND

imagine how much he so would NOT want to have to explain how in another timeline he had murdered every single one of them within the span of ten years, SINGLEHANDEDLY

——

Danny having so many powers he keeps forgetting about them though

Danny going into battle with other supers who think he has like five abilities and then he throws out something completely new and different

Danny having to say ‘oh yeah I can do this too’ during every other fucking battle because he can’t keep track of all his fucking powers until he uses them

——

other supers: ‘oh hey so what’s your superpower?’

Danny: ‘ghost powers’

other supers: ‘oh cool which one, do you walk through walls or go invisible or possess people?’

Danny: ‘yes’


	18. Aunt Alicia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon asked: 
> 
> “...What do you think is the exact reason Aunt Alicia got divorced, and everyone celebrates it a ton. Like, no one does that. What could possibly make them all so happy, and I mean other then guy looking like a jerk?”

I wrote a thing once where he cheated on her and screwed her over in court but I dunno about that now, the fact that he showed up to the party to be humiliated means that whatever he did he probably accepts was a dick move and is down to kind of make up for it

Obviously he screwed her over somehow that really fucked with her, in a way that makes him a shitty person but not so shitty that he couldn’t recognise what he did was wrong, cheating could still work out for that but cheating is so cliché

I wanna say he did something worse, but something he didn’t realise was as bad as it was until Alicia left him for it and refused to talk to him ever again, maybe it was abusive behaviours that he eventually grew out of and came to regret? Alicia is very strong willed and seems to have it out for men in particular, maybe the relationship had something to do with that, maybe he kept trying to change her to make her more feminine, maybe he had issues with his own masculinity and felt threatened by her strong personality, maybe he did love her but he couldn’t accept her because of his own issues

maybe there was a big fight or something major happened, maybe it was publicly and he said something really awful and Alicia felt so betrayed and humiliated she divorced him on the spot, maybe he dragged out the proceedings because he didn’t want her to leave, maybe it had something to do with her not having children, maybe he wanted them and she didn’t and he got unjustifiably mad about it

then years later he realises the mistake he made, he loved Alicia and he HURT her because of his shitty behaviour and ideals, maybe he regrets it and comes to the party to celebrate their divorce because Maddie approached him and told him that if he wanted any chance to make it up to her he had to humiliate himself like he humiliated her

there’s no way Alicia would ever get back with him but if he truly loved her and was ready to accept her as she was then MAYBE she might at least talk to him again, no promises

oh shit and you know what might make this better? ALICIA IS ASEXUAL, she wouldn’t do the do with him which made him feel like she didn’t love him even though she explained to him time and time again that this was just how she was and she TOLD him this is how it would be before they even got married

Maddie might have planned the celebration as a way to turn something nasty into something fun and something she was proud of her sister for doing, escaping a toxic relationship is never easy and it can be especially gruelling if you stew over it for years after, this was closure, this was Maddie’s way of helping Alicia finally move on, celebrating her single life and humiliating the man who humiliated her


	19. Social Media

I really wanna know what Amity Park’s social media situation is, are there blogs dedicated to hunting down the life and backstory of every ghost who pops up? do people live tweet ghost fights? is there a facebook page dedicated to pictures of Phantom’s tight spandex’d ‘attributes’?

DOES THE BOX GHOST BECOME A MEME IS WHAT I REALLY WANNA KNOw

‘when u gotta move house but u have no boxes to put ur stuff in’

*blurry close up shot of a disgruntled Box Ghost*

'when u want the bae’s attention but she flirtin with some other bro’

*picture of Phantom in an epic battle with another ghost with the Box Ghost hanging around in the background*

——

tumblr user danny-phantastic asked: “DO THE CITIZENS OF AMITY PARK WRITE DANNY PHANTOM/ GHOST FAN FICTION”

oh my god there's probably a whole website dedicated to Phantom fanfiction, and then it just goes overboard and people start shipping ghosts with ghosts, humans with ghosts, eventually humans with humans and it goes from Phantom based fanfiction to fanfiction of the whole of Amity Park and everything is anonymous so the whole school is constantly buzzing with shit like WHO SHIPPED ME WITH THE FUCKING LUNCH LADY GHOST

there's probably a whole faction of Mayor Vlad/Jack Fenton shippers because of all the fuss Jack made at the rally and someone started some trend of shipping Lancer with this nerdy looking rhyming ghost who shows up occasionally

Phantom constantly gets written into PhantomxOC fanfiction that is so clearly self insert fanfic but no one will admit to writing them even though it's obvious that at least half the school has written one at some point


	20. Phantom Planet Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a thing to think about

everything that happens in Phantom Planet is like a buildup of all the shit Danny is scared of happening to him all happening at once and with v little logic or sense, I smell ghost shenanigans of a possible Nocturne/Spectra Alliance kind


	21. Things about Jazz

Jazz's hair is really damn long so she grows it out way past her waist and then after she turns twenty she she has it all shaved off for charity and she's sponsored by so many people (including Sam's very wealthy family) and she ends up raising THOUSANDS of dollars for cancer research 

She becomes a minor celebrity around town for a while and it becomes a trend for people to rub her bald head for luck, at least until her hair grows back the hair that gets cut off is made into a wig and is donated to the hospital for the little kids in the cancer ward

——

I just remembered this headcanon I had about when Danny discovers his duplication power, Jazz hears him making reeeaaaaally suspicious moaning sounds in his room and she fully reckons he's doing kinky shit with his duplicate and gets really weirded out but like he's actually just giving himself a much needed backrub


	22. Ectobiology Stuff

Maddie and Jack know about Danny’s accident with the portal, but they think instead of being inside it that he merely stood too close when it came on, and as a result they believe that their inventions keep targeting him because of a backlash of ecto-energy from the portal that’s been clinging to him since his accident

They ran some basic tests but were unable to detect anything wrong with Danny health-wise and also realised that they had no way of getting rid of their son’s new ecto-signature, but since it didn’t seem to be causing him any health concerns they stopped worrying and were satisfied with giving Danny occasional check ups to make sure he was still okay

This is why, despite their inventions always registering him as a ghost, it doesn’t make them suspicious or curious.

——

I wanna talk about the inconsistencies in regards to Fenton weapons and their effectiveness on Danny, because some of them seem to work on him no matter what form he's in (most of them actually) but others only seem to work when he's a ghost (the ghost shield and the thermos and probably others I can't remember) sooooo~

My headcanon is that it wasn't inconsistencies with the weapons, it was inconsistencies in Danny

When he first gets his powers we know he can't control them, especially in the first ep and Urban Jungle, but they don't act up constantly, they fluctuate, his powers will turn themselves on and off, sometimes he goes for long periods of time without them acting up but then they'll go off a handful of times in a matter of minutes, the fluctuations are probably caused by a number of things, some being his emotions and a lack of attention, concentration and control (due to him being unused to them)

These fluctuations in his energy levels would probably only manifest visibly when they reach a particularly high peak, even when his limbs are all present and accounted for and he's not falling through the floor, Danny's energy levels would still be fluctuating, you can't tell by looking at him, but the Fentons' inventions would sense it

So the times when Fenton gadgets do work on him are times when his powers are active and he's leaking energy, the times when they don't work on him are times when his ghost core is not acting up and is lying almost dormant, so the Fenton gadgets can't sense it

So as Danny grows older and he learns to control his powers better it becomes more easy for him to hide his ecto-signature from his parents' inventions while he's in human form, if he concentrates hard enough his ghost form is completely invisible to all Fenton and GIW tech

This could also work both ways, Danny is probably capable of hiding all of his human essence while in ghost form in order to make himself nearly unrecognisable from any other ghost, though doing so makes him feel uncomfortable and he never shuts his entire human half out while in ghost form, part if him is afraid that if he does he might not be able to bring it back again

Also this puts his transformation in a different light. He doesn't just flip a switch inside him that brings out his ghost form, instead his ghost side and human side are part of a sort of balancing act

So let's imagine his human and ghost halves are part of a scale, his human half is usually the heaviest scale, almost touching the ground most of the time, when Danny needs to use his ghost powers while in human form, the human side grows a little lighter and the ghost side gets heavier, both sides start to even out a little

The moment when the ghost scale drops below the human scale is the moment he transforms, but most of his really hardcore powers will be unavailable until his ghost scale drops further down and the balance becomes less even

——

When Danny gets older he manages to control the ‘scary eyes’ he gets when he gets mad because he’s had way too many close calls with that (and maybe one time he had to pretend he was overshadowed to prevent getting caught out) so he gets better control over it and his eyes stop unintentionally glowing when he’s mad

But the issue is that his powers start trying to manifest in other ways when he gets emotional, like his hair will start to float around his head and defy gravity (which would look fucking awesome) and maybe the temperature of the room starts to lower and his ecto signature intensifies and starts messing with the electricity so the lights will flicker

The extremity of these things depends on how angry he is, and they kind of build up the more angry he gets, like at first the room will get cold and if he doesn’t calm down THEN the lights will start to flicker and if he still doesn’t calm down THEN his hair will do the thing and of he gets massively angry then the ‘scary eyes’ will probably come back

——

Based on fics and theories in the phandom about ghostly cores

A ghost’s core is like a human heart, in a humanoid ghost it’s located in the centre of the chest, but in various locations throughout the body on non-humanoid ghosts, mostly it can be found somewhere near the centre of their being (or in rare cases, in the ghost’s head)

Instead of a heartbeat, a ghost has a core pulse, ghost energy is self-sustaining and builds up on itself so when a ghost core pulses it provides energy to the rest of the ghost’s body and keeps the ectoplasm making up their system energised and, in a sense, alive

Unlike human blood, core energy pulses don’t flow through the body and come back to the core, instead they gather inside the ghost, usually in their limbs and head, there the energy will continue to build up until it’s needed and used, if the energy is left to build for an extended period of time it can be hazardous to the ghost’s health and their body will start to let go of the energy against the ghost’s will

Signs of energy build up are an increased glowing around the hands and eyes, a spectral tail that refuses to form back into legs (if the ghost’s form originally had legs), the surrounding area will become affected by this energy increase, the ghost’s ecto-signature will increase and any nearby electronic goods will glitch up due to the energy interference (it also makes it more difficult to hide from ghost tracking technology)

Symptoms also vary depending on the ghost’s core element, ice elementals will make their surroundings increasingly colder, electricity elementals will have a more severe effect on electronics and will charge everything around them with static electricity, fire elementals will heat up their surroundings and so on

The speed of a ghost’s core pulse varies from ghost to ghost, but generally when a ghost is in a state of peace it will pulse somewhat slowly, in most cases much slower than a human heart beats, when the ghost gets aggravated and their fight or flight response is triggered the core pulse speeds up, delivering the necessary amounts of ecto-energy to support the ghost during a fight or to fly away at high speeds

A ghost’s core is it’s main weakness, the body can be destroyed but as long as the core is intact it can rebuild itself, sometimes with a different appearance to before, some ghosts destroy their bodies on purpose with the intent of gaining a new, stronger/bigger body (this is extremely dangerous though so most ghosts aren’t stupid enough to try it) if a ghost’s core is wounded it will be incapable of supplying the much needed ecto-energy to the rest of the body, therefore the ghost’s body will shut down and, in time, become unstable and fall apart or melt, this can be prevented if ecto-energy is supplied to the ghost while it heals, this can be done by either unnatural methods (with cultivated, purified ectoplasm fed to the ghost through machines) or by natural methods (another ghost sharing their ecto-energy through direct contact)

If a ghost’s core is destroyed entirely the ghost’s form will collapse right there and then with no hope of revival, although injuring a ghost’s core at all is difficult as the area around it is made up of extremely dense ectoplasmic matter, breaking through this protective layer is extremely difficult but not impossible with enough force, strength and knowledge of a particular ghost’s weak points, every core has a few small holes where the energy escapes into the rest of the body, the sizes of these holes increase in battle so that more energy can be released into the body

——

I’d been tossing around ghost speak headcanons recently and one of them was that ghost speak was known as ‘the old language’ of the ghost zone, most of the ghosts who speak it are old ghosts who spent years learning it or lucky ghosts who simply knew the language automatically, the ability to speak in the old language was given to those hand picked by an unseen force (possibly Clockwork or another powerful ghost like him) and only specific ghosts would be given this ability as a symbol of importance

Canonically, Ghost Writer can write (and I assume speak) in ghost language, so my thoughts were that he was either handed this ability due to his obsession with books or he taught himself to read it so that he could read old ghost history books, either way he ends up being the one to teach Danny how to stop accidentally slipping between one language and the other  
Danny himself has been given this ability due to his potential to become the ghost king (or some other figure of importance, gate keeper between worlds, peacemaker between humans and ghosts etc etc), other ghosts who would be able to speak in the old language would include Frostbite, Princess Dora, Prince Aragon, Pariah Dark, Pandora and Clockwork

The Observants can all speak it but they had to learn it themselves, they hold a grudge against all natural speakers because they believe they should be important enough to be able to speak the old language naturally as well, Clockwork loves taking shots at them over this just to piss them off and reminds them every time a new ghost comes along with this natural ability

Vlad has been teaching himself using old books he’d pilfered from the ghost zone but he isn’t getting very far, it’s a complicated language

——

the difference between overshadowing and possession is that possession an internal takeover of body and mind, like a complete brain hijacking. And overshadowing is more of an external 'overlapping', like ghost's just wrap their energy around a person, smother their consciousness and pull them along like puppets

——

Danny's Ghostly Wail is one of my favourite powers because it's just so god damn fucking destructive like its only purpose is to fuck shit up and even when using it to protect people he still destroys tons of property and risks hurting civilians

Not to mention the ability itself would mean two very important things to Danny. 1) His Wail would be a constant painful reminder of his alternate future and what he has the potential to become and what he can do with such a destructive power. And 2) it would be a constant reminder that the future isn't set in stone, and the fact that he has that power at such an early age is a sign that he's already changed the future phenomenally, making that alternate version of himself far less likely to come to pass

I also like to think that Danny's throat, lungs and vocal chords in general hold power, the Wail is just one thing he can do with them, but there are other smaller abilities that he hasn't realised exist yet, subtle abilities. Maybe like the way Ember's songs have a hypnotic effect on people, Danny's voice has power all on its own, his words specifically, things he says can take root in someone's mind and not leave them for weeks. When he needs to lead, people will listen and follow his commands without hesitation, he can hurt and heal and lead and influence people just by speaking to them

When he cries everyone in earshot can feel his pain, when he laughs everyone around him is filled with his joy, any sound he makes can project his emotions onto anyone who hears. His Wail almost works on this particular level of this power, because it's a pure concentrated cry of frustration, fear, anxiety and determination. Its waves don't just knock down buildings or leave his enemies with bruises and ringing ears, it leaves them emotionally and mentally unsettled, it shoves such strong emotions into them that even after the battle is over, for weeks afterwards, they'll still be affected by the lingering emotional damage

(Also doesn't Danny hit Vlad with a Wail in the episode with the clones?? Imagine the kind of thoughts and feelings Vlad would be experiencing for weeks after that encounter)

Although they have probably been instrumental in keeping his ghost half a secret I mean he's a terrible liar how has he not been caught out yet? It would make sense if this little ability of his could prevent people from thinking too hard on it, without even realising it Danny could project that weak, useless, wimpy image of himself into their heads just by using a particular tone of voice when he speaks, and then using the same power with the opposite effect as strong, protective, heroic Phantom, anchoring it inside people's minds that these are two different people

This would be such a fucking incredible power, and it's so subtle that nobody would even realise he's using it, not even Danny

(extra thought inspired by a comment from tumblr user the-dapper-demonic-gentleman)

what if Ember was the first to realise Danny has this ability, since she has something like it (although not as strong as Danny and hers only works with music) but still she recognises it and she realises that Danny has no idea he has it and he has no idea the kind of power he holds over people and she's so torn between telling him and not telling him because god damn it it's so frustrating how hasn't he realised already?? But then if she tells him and he learns to use it he could become even more powerful and that's the last thing any ghost wants

But I'm a sucker for the whole 'Danny getting along with everybody in the end' thing so maybe once some time has passed and Ember and Danny are more cool with each other she'd bring it up and offer to teach him more about what he can do and tricks to keep it under control

——

So there’s plenty of headcanons about Danny having a lichtenberg scar on his arm from the accident, but I always liked the idea of it coming out through his human form as well as his ghost form, but it’s not something he can hide very easily, unless he always wore gloves and long sleeves, and since my headcanon is that Danny’s scar is bright green it’s definitely something he’d want to hide

I have an idea though, see there was this one time I scuffed up my knee really badly, it healed up fine and you can’t even see the mark… except when I’m in the shower. The warmth makes the scar show up bright red

So what if Danny has a bright green lichtenberg scar all up his arm and chest but since he’s an ice elemental it only ever shows up in cold weather, in summer he can wear short sleeves but when it starts to cool down he throws on the jackets and gloves and nobody suspects a thing

Also how cool would that look, like Danny’s sitting out in the nice warm sun and then it goes behind a cloud and a cold gust of wind comes along and all of a sudden this mark all up his arm starts to slowly fade into appearance

It would start out faded but grow clearer as it gets colder and would glow in the dark, so imagine if he got stuck somewhere with like Dash or something and it’s snowing up a storm outside and the power goes off and he’d have to try his hardest to hide the glowing coming from the inside of his sleeve and the neck of his shirt

——

Halfa injuries in ghost form heal up quickly and seamlessly and don't leave scars due to the flexible nature of ectoplasmic flesh, though any injuries sustained in human form heal only slightly faster than normal and do leave scars

though those scars sometimes glow very faintly in the dark due to the excess of ectoplasm being pumped out into the human body to help the healing process, the faster growing ectoplasmic tissue steps in to make up for the missing slow growing human tissue

Really big scars glow brighter and are a lot more difficult to hide and if a halfa were to lose a limb the entire thing would grow back as ghost flesh

——

anon said: “You have a lot of head cannons to i was wondering if i could submit one (despite your answer i'm giving you one anyways): Because of Danny's accident we can say he's more 'enhanced' or whatever word you want to use. Danny slowly develops new powers and stuff and there's a head cannon about ghost language so it infers that he gained knowledge when he died, at first he may be a bit below average but what if he gets Eidetic memory or something? I'm running out of letters so i can't go into detai”

I actually have briefly mentioned something like this once! I mentioned halfas having increased brain activity but it was in passing on a post about a different headcanon that didn’t get many notes and I didn’t go into any detail, but now’s as good a time as ever to clarify

So without further ado, let’s talk about halfa brains!

Being half ghost has a lot of different effects on Danny’s body, his muscles, his blood, his organs, it makes him faster, stronger and gives him more stamina, things that give him an advantage in battle and continue to grow as he needs them more. But we don’t see it have much of an effect on his brain in the show, although if being a halfa changes so much about his body, surely it would make changes to his brain too?

I like the idea of it giving him an eidetic memory (points to you anon I didn’t think of that) but I also like to think that his ghost half doesn’t just speed up his reflexes, but his though processes. He doesn’t really get smarter per se, it’s more like his brain just works faster, he can remember things better, his problem solving skills advance rapidly, his brain just gets really good at retaining information at rapid speeds, it would be something he’d need to develop in order to keep up with his enemies in battle, to memorise their attack patterns

But this would also mean he’d be able to read faster, and he’d probably even write faster because his hand would be trying to keep up with his thoughts (which would most likely leave him with some god awful handwriting)

He’d also become more observant, taking in things around him and immediately knowing if something is out of place, he’d be able to recognise body language more easily, he can give someone a threat assessment with just a simple glance

All of these skills he develops in order to make his fights easier, he is always getting himself into some kind of battle situation so his ghost half has to work overtime to keep him in top form, when physical strength isn’t enough he starts to evolve stronger mental abilities to help out, that’s why he keeps getting new powers, that’s why he keeps getting stronger, and that’s why he would have to keep getting SMARTER

The ghost language one though I think would work on a different level, because it seems like the language would be hard wired into his brain rather than something he’s learned so it wouldn’t have a connection to how fast his brain works. I think it might be something more primal, ghosts themselves seem to be a whole different species regardless of who or what they were in life, so I feel like the whole ghost language thing is a form of communication that ghosts just know by instinct. Almost like animals, a dog can be raised by cats but it’s still going to bark instead of meow, I think ghosts are the same way, it could even work on a very basic level of telepathy

Or the ghost language itself could not even be a language in the traditional sense, it could just be sounds and noises with meanings communicated through pitch or tone of voice, or even just empathic vibes, I think I’ve actually seen a post someone wrote on the subject bring up something like this, about how they can communicate through senses and not just words

I prefer to think of it this way because I like the idea of ghost language being something that can’t be taught or learned unless you’re already a ghost, it would also be hell difficult to write down, especially using the english alphabet and translating it would be near impossible, you’d only be able to give very loose translations at best

Thank you for sharing your headcanon with me Anon I enjoyed this!

——

Regarding the old fashioned ghost hunting techniques, salt and iron and all that

These things work better on haunting spirits and not so well on Amity Park’s ectoplasmic entities but they do still cause issues with them and with Danny

Salt and iron won’t kill them or really cause them much harm but they can give them a real skin irritation and a rash that remains for a little while, get any salt in their eyes and you’ll be dealing with one fucking pissed off ghost

Danny in his human form is less affected, but putting salt on his food can make him feel a bit sick and getting it on his skin will still give him a rash, just not as bad as the one he’d get in his ghost form, he covers this up by saying he just has a salt allergy, despite not really knowing if people can get rashes from salt allergies so most of the time he just hopes nobody asks too many questions, luckily only pure salt affects him so the salt already in regular everyday foods doesn’t cause him any issues

He doesn’t come into contact with iron as often as he does salt so it’s less of an issue

If Danny were to be trapped in a salt or iron circle he wouldn’t be able to cross it but he wouldn’t have much trouble breaking the circle or escaping, either by phasing through the floor/ceiling or expelling a pulse of ecto-energy from his body to blow away the salt

——

tumblr user jamesthedark1 asked: “I don’t know if you’ve already spoken on this, but I would like your headcanon(s) as to how Vlad created the various Danny clones in the span of less than a year. It’s been on my mind recently.”

Oh god this is a doozy because a) I do not science well and b) Danny Phantom canon does not science well

To start… I have no idea how cloning works and after a bit of googling I have discovered that cloning is done in ways that can only be described in big words I don’t understand… so I’m officially makin’ this shit up, I apologise profusely to the science I will now butcher

Vlad is clearly hella fucking smart, like woah, he’s also got all sorts of amazing tech available as well as the never-quite-clearly-explained-in-canon properties of ectoplasm literally at his fingertips, so we’re gonna assume here that he can do things most scientists couldn’t even dream of, we’re also gonna hark back to an earlier headcanon about halfa intelligence and brain activity being the reason Vlad’s so wicked smart

A thing I noticed is that you don’t really see any of the clones other than Danielle in human form, I wonder if maybe they even have a human form (if they do I sure as shit don’t wanna know what they look like, yeesh), but what if Vlad originally tries cloning Danny using just his ghost DNA, not realising that it isn’t enough and that it’ll only create unstable, incomplete ghosts insteadof halfas, he’d try it multiple times trying to figure out what went wrong and churns out deformed clone after deformed clone

he compares the clone DNA to his own DNA and it seems like nothing is wrong, until he uses a different sample of his own DNA, one he took in human form, and he realises that the ghost and human DNA is different

(also he probably has some way of speeding up their growing process with some kind of excess of growth hormones or something, and maybe even the ghost equivalent of adrenaline that causes them to produce more active ectoplasm and therefore grow quicker)

He realises that he needs Danny’s human DNA, but humans are harder to clone than ghosts, ectoplasm is easier to replicate as there is less variation in ghost biology than human biology, so when Vlad realises that he needs Danny’s human DNA to clone him properly he realises he’ll have to change his method because his current one simply won’t work with the more complicated human DNA

The new method? I think Mahi’s clone headcanon works perfectly ~

“Maybe something like he got the egg from a donor, sperm from himself, removed the DNA that was already in them and then took the DNA from Danny (and possible someone else) and implanted it in the sperm and egg cells and created Danni. It’s farfetched, but still pretty good considering he is literally making a human in a test tube with no person to carry the child.”

He imbues both egg and sperm (both of which he buys in secret from donors) with Danny’s ghost and human DNA, and at first it seems to work and the clone appears to grow into a real complete halfa

except it turns out Vlad made a mistake with the egg and sperm alterations, and some female chromosomes were left behind, other than that the clone seems perfect and Vlad is happy to consider her his first successful prototype

(trans danny alternative, the clone is female because danny is biologically female)

he doesn’t intend on keeping Danielle so he takes her out of her tube early and uses her for more tests, she seems entirely healthy at first and so he starts on the next clone, the final perfect halfa

This clone has already been half grown before Danielle’s symptoms start to show through, whenever she overexerts herself her body can’t handle it and it starts to break down  
Vlad, so close to success, is livid, what could POSSIBLY still be going wrong, he studies Danielle’s DNA to figure out what’s wrong and realises there’s still something missing, whatever keeps the human and ghost halves bonded and stable just isn't there, he compares it to his own human DNA, his own ghost DNA, everything checks out, he just doesn’t get what could be wrong, what could be missing

Vlad takes more samples of his and Danielle’s human and ghost DNA, he keeps comparing them, hoping to find something else anything else to help him understand what’s wrong, Danielle only has a rudimentary understanding of what Vlad is doing, all she knows is what she sees and hears in the lab, but most of it doesn’t make sense to her, she just knows that her father keeps taking things from her, hair, saliva, bits of skin, and then asking her to change and then takes them all again

the hair and saliva she doesn’t care much about, but the skin samples hurt, and out of pure stubborn annoyance she starts playing games with Vlad and just flat out misbehaiving, turning intangible when Vlad tries to taker hair samples, refusing to open her mouth when taking saliva samples, not shifting when asked, shifting when not asked, at one point she decides to shift while Vlad is taking a DNA sample just because

Vlad is getting seriously peeved until he analyses the DNA and realises it’s… different, he takes a sample of his own mid-morph DNA to compare and finally, finally realises what went wrong, halfas don’t just have two different forms of DNA, they have three

Vlad tries to forget that this giant breakthrough in halfa biology was all thanks to a misbehaving little clone


	23. Fenton Family Stuff

Okay so Danny is constantly coming home with injuries that he tries to hide from his parents but Maddie takes notice and thinks it’s from bullies at school. Since Danny doesn’t seem to want to talk to her about it she doesn’t ask and instead decides to take matters into her own hands by teaching him martial arts

She gives him short lessons every morning and teaches him different defensive techniques, Danny seems a little hesitant at first but really gets into it and Maddie discovers that he’s a god damn natural

——

Jack wanted to name Danny and Jazz Jack Jr and Jacqueline, Maddie refused so now Jack and Jacqueline are their middle names.


	24. FrankenFenton Monsterbike

I know Danny on a cool, sleek, black motorbike is popular but consider

Danny’s parents refusing to chip in the money for him to buy one of those deathtraps, instead insisting that if he wants one he has to work for it himself, so Danny buys the cheapest one he can find from a scrap yard, it’s pretty much just a shitty motor on a pair of wheels lined with strips of rubber that can barely be considered ‘tires’

he drags this mechanical carcass home into the garage and spends his spare time fixing it up with any pieces of scrap he can find, he scavenges old car yards and boxes full of his parents’ failed experiments for anything he can use to fix this damn bike, sometimes he even talks shop with Johnny between punches to get a few tips on ectoplasm powered motor maintenance

most of the bike has to be completely remade and Danny has no idea what kind of bike his was even supposed to be when it came out of the shop and has to take reference from a variety of different motorbike designs just to see which ones seem to work for his, when he goes searching for parts he doesn’t know what to look for and pretty much just grabs whatever looks promising and makes it fit

he pours so much of his focus into this bike and after managing to make the motor ectoplasm compatible he feeds it a good chunk of his own raw energy, his first moment of success is finally getting the fucking thing to start up, even if it keeps spitting out huge green clouds of manky exhaust smelling like some rank mix of petrol and that copper/chemical smell of ectoplasm, Maddie refuses to let Danny come into the kitchen for dinner until he takes a shower

the bike is still far from being road legal though, but as Danny continues to fix it up he finds it a little easier than before, pieces seem to fit a lot more snugly in places he was sure they wouldn’t, it makes less and less smoke and noise every time he starts it up and sometimes parts seem to meld together before he can even touch a blowtorch

eventually, to the horror and amazement of his parents, he gets the whole bike up and running and manages to make it completely road legal, neither Maddie nor Jack understand just HOW this monstrosity managed to pass inspection but apparently it had everything it needed and was deemed completely safe to drive

but damn is it an ugly fuckin’ wreck though

Maddie starts to regret not lending Danny the money for a brand new bike because anything ANYTHING has to be safer than this Frankenfenton Monsterbike sitting in her driveway

Danny on the other hand is fucking ECSTATIC, all his work has paid off and now he has his own bike to travel the streets of Amity Park with, and since it’s powered by his own energy fed through power cables in the handlebars, he doesn’t even have to worry about paying for petrol

Danny finds riding the bike feels eerily similar to flying, it feels almost like an extension of himself, he can sense his own energy humming through the machinery below him, it moves fluidly through traffic, can turn on a dime and even when it gets battered by the occasional ghostly enemy Danny will return to find it the same as how he left it

Danny is aware the bike isn’t normal, he knows raw ectoplasm can have strange effects on anything and he idly worries about what he might be doing to his bike by powering it the way he does, but after a few more chats with Johnny he feels more assured that the bike won’t come alive and attack anyone, it’s power is coming directly from Danny himself, and if Johnny’s word means anything then Danny’s protective nature is pretty much going to guarantee that his bike isn’t going to go wild on him

Danny’s bike becomes somewhat of a talking point at school, after he drives that sucker right into the parking lot reactions vary between students being horrified that anyone would ride that hunk of junk, and students being severely impressed that anyone COULD ride that hunk of junk, Lancer pulls Danny over for a small talk about road safety and keeps a nervous eye on him every afternoon when he leaves school in a puff of green smoke

Sam doesn’t mind the bike, she thinks it looks unique as fuck and it definitely has an edgy dangerous junk yard charm to it, and riding on it reminds her an awful lot of flying with Danny, though with the added bonus of a comfortable seat and no fear of accidentally being dropped

Tucker won’t even TOUCH the thing for MONTHS, he tells Danny multiple times that just looking at it makes him feel like he needs a tetanus shot

though when it comes down to it, in the midst of a ghost fight Tucker eventually chooses a possible death by tetanus over instant death via homicidal ghost and decides that perhaps he may have misjudged the bike just a tad after it proves very competent at taking him very far from danger very fast


	25. Things about Sam, Tuck and Danny

tumblr user melancholicmarionette (brynntense on ao3) posted:

“Phandom gimme your headcanons:

Which of the trio is the best at ice skating

(working under the idea that ice powers =/= good at skating)“

Tucker is a super ice skating nerd, he made his parents take him out to skate like all the time as a kid after seeing one of those ice skating shows like Disney on Ice or something, he got so good at it that his mum wanted to take him to competitions but some guys at school teased him about it and he freaked out and said no and stopped skating

and then in high school Danny and Sam dragged him out to do it with them and at first he was a little rough since it had been so long, Sam and Danny have been ice skating casually every year so they're pretty good and have a good laugh at Tucker falling on his ass, but then he starts getting the hang of it and getting back into his old groove

and he fucking skates circles around those giggling assholes

——

Anon asked: “What do you think the trio's favourite rl bands/musicians would be? As opposed to the fictional Dumpty Humpty? :)”

Well judging from canon, all three of them seem really into metal/rock/grunge (Dumpty Humpty is probably one or more of those genres) but peeps are capable of having more than one favourite music genre soooo ~

I think Sam’s taste is more heavy metal based than anything, she’d like a lot of that Scandinavian and European hardcore stuff that she doesn’t know the words to and is like 90% growling and screaming, I don’t know a lot of metal bands though so I can’t name any that I think she’d like in particular, she might even have a taste for dubstep, which wouldn’t be quite as popular back in 2004 as it is nowadays, she probably went through a short Evanescence phase too

Tucker would probably have more of a taste for music with a beat he can dance to, he’d listen to the radio a lot and would hear plenty of mainstream pop music, he’d have a real thing for the Black Eyed Peas and Kylie Minogue and would have this HELLA crush on Beyonce for a while, he’d also be a huge Aerosmith fan and have a soft spot for old style blues because his dad plays it around the house all the time, so his favourite artists would also probably include the likes of Robert Johnson and B.B.King

I really really really wanna give Danny a serious fucking ‘emo music’ phase just because of all the depressing as shit song fics that I read in my Phandom youth, and because he has more reason to go through a ‘the world hates me life is so unfair’ phase than anyone, he’d have mixed CDs of Billy Talent and Linkin Park and some other stuff that he’d blast when he’s in a foul mood, I can also imagine him as a real grunge and rock kid like he’d be a real fan of Nirvana and Green Day and probably even Creed and Foo Fighters

——

melancholicmarionette asked: “Each one of the trio has a favorite movie what do you think they would be (rl movies)”

Oooooh canonically they all like horror movies but just listing off gory horror flicks would be the boring answer so let’s try to get interesting

and by interesting I mean taking into account that the show was aired and therefore most likely set in 2004 which means we get to have a look at all the movies that came out that year that teenagers would have been dead set on seeing (there were some good ones) and because a lot of peeps tend to pick a movie that’s fresh in their brain as their (usually temporary) favourite I’m going to use one of these 2004 flicks for each of them… and also talk about all the other movies they’d see because why not

All three of them would have their own personal movie tastes, I imagine that they all frequent the horror movies at the theatre mostly because they’re probably the only ones they all really agree on, the trio probably went to see Saw, The Grudge, Dawn of the Dead and Shawn of the Dead multiple times that year, (they definitely had to sneak in though due to their ages but when one of you can turn invisible it wouldn’t be that hard) but none of them would probably consider them their favourite, and when they don’t go to the theatres together they would definitely go to see some more diverse films

Tucker’s picks would have been more likely to be action movies or comedies, Anchorman would have been high on his list, and he probably got a kick out of White Chicks and Taxi, might have gone to see The Day After Tomorrow for all the Shit Gettin’ Wrecked

But his favourite movie that year? Team America. Fuck yeah. The crass humour, the pointless over the top destruction and overly offensive everything would leave most immature 14 year old boys gasping in their seats, he tried sneaking in to see it multiple times before giving in and asking Danny for help

Sam would be interested in a lot of the book-to-movie adaptations, being a fan of the original Dracula novel she would go see and be very displeased with Van Helsing, and would kind of enjoy the Series of Unfortunate Events movie while at the same time admitting it’s a terrible adaptation and she much preferred the books, she would go see The Terminal just because nobody else at school was and would actually enjoy it a lot more than she expected to, she would see The Phantom of the Opera with high expectations but would end up overly criticising everything about it (while at the same time pre-ordering it and watching it multiple more times in her home theatre) she’d see Secret Window just because I can imagine Sam going through a Johnny Depp phase for some reason as well as a Tarantino phase so Kill Bill 2 would definitely be up there on her list (she does love the kickass ladies), but her absolute favourite of the year would be

Howl’s Moving Castle, because nobody at school had ever heard of it and it seemed artsy and interesting and she gave it a try, Sam’s usual taste of gore and violence and dark themes was shifted aside as she watched a whimsical, emotional and absolutely beautiful film in a style she hadn’t seen before and damn near fell in love with

Danny is definitely a sci-fi, superhero and cartoon geek, he would have been first in line for Shrek 2, Spiderman 2, I, Robot, he’d definitely drag Tucker to see the Spongebob movie with him (they would both love it to bits) he’d probably see and enjoy The Punisher and get a good case of childish glee from Thunderbirds (he loved the show as a kid and wasn’t fond of Team America’s spoof of it)

But his favourite movie of the year would definitely have been The Incredibles, it was animation, it was superheroes and it was sci-fi, it was everything he could ever want in a movie and he went to see that film ten fucking times and by god Sam and Tucker were gonna strangle him if he did not shut up about it

——

Danny, Sam and Tuck all have birthdays around the same time during summer break 

Danny and Tuck's are the closest together with one day between them, and they've been having joint parties on that middle day every year since meeting in kindergarten (Tucker's birthday comes first though and he'll lord his seniority over Danny until the day they die) 

After meeting Sam and finding her birthday just about a week after Danny's they invite her to join the joint birthdays, her parents don't like the idea as they prefer to throw her lavish parties that usually turn into some business meet and greet of every rich parent in the neighbourhood, Sam hates these parties (she gets no say in who's invited) and though her parents still throw them for her every year the Fentons and Foleys are still happy to have her be part of Danny and Tuck's joint birthday celebrations and always throw an extra candle on the cake for her 

Also the parties take place in a hired hall or large venue every few years in order to fit the mass amounts of joint relatives, the Fenton and Foley clans are very familiar with one another 

Things get infinitely more interesting after they all turn twenty-one and alcohol gets involved, this is the only year they hold the party on Sam's birthday, it's also the only year the Mansons attend the joint celebrations 

They don't remember much of what happened that year but there was a distinctly unforgettable moment of drunk mother karaoke


	26. Things about Ghosts

SO I'VE GOT AN IDEA ABOUT THE YETIS FROM THE FAR FROZEN

So a while back I remember seeing someone wonder why there's a collection of ice wielding yeti ghosts in the Ghost Zone like how did a whole bunch of peeps die and all come back together as yeti creatures? I've seen peeps covering it under the headcanon that some ghosts are native to the Zone and were born there and that's cool but there had to have been an original handful that were living humans once who all died and became this thriving family of strangely scientifically intelligent yeti monsters who control ice

So let's begin~

A team of scientists go on a trip to the Arctic to study the place and their boat gets stuck in the ice, they're out of range for any radio contact and have no way of getting help. They decide that eventually someone will have to send a search and rescue vessel when they don't come home when they're supposed to and they hunker down in the ship to wait it out

Eventually their stores of food and fuel for the fire start to run out before any sign of a rescue ship so they go out to hunt the roaming polar bears they've seen nearby, they don't really want to harm the animals they've been peacefully watching and studying from the ship but their hunger and the cold gnaw at them until they become desperate

They use every part of the bear for something, trying to prolong the inevitable slaughter of another bear when a rescue ship still fails to arrive, the bear's fur is used to make coats that they share until they've hunted a few more bears and make coats for everyone

It gets harder as they have to venture further from the ship to find more prey, most of the time someone gets injured but it's never life threatening, until they kill a bear that, unawares to them, has a mate nearby who takes them by surprise and grievously injures a majority of the team and rips the leader of the expedition's arm clean off

They kill the bear in the end in a raging frenzy though once the battle is over they feel that it was a shame and a waste, because with the injuries they've sustained there's no way they could make it back to the ship, let alone drag two huge bears and their dying leader back with them, they sit in the snow and use the still warm polar bears and each other for warmth

They know they'll die out in the cold, but the uninjured few refuse to leave their team and choose stay with them until the end, knowing that rescue is not coming and their deaths were inevitable from the start, they wasted the lives of these animals for nothing, they don't feel anger or resent, just regret, and they promise each other that if help miraculously comes and they're given a second chance they would live to help others and would never harm another creature again

——

Whenever Danny has to get rid of old boxes like tissue boxes or empty packaging he just leaves it all down in front of the portal because he knows it'll be gone by tomorrow and it keeps the Box Ghost out of his hair for a few days

——

Ember I always thought may have died in a fire (due to her being a fire elemental) but it was caused by faulty wiring on the stage of her first ever gig, she never got the chance to be famous and the world never got the chance to know her name

The headcanon I came up with for Youngblood aaaaaaaages ago now was that he came from a rich family but his parents never made time for him and he was small and frail and didn't leave the house, so he would play pretend games inside with his butler, I think my original idea was that he drowned in a pond in the backyard and his butler drowned too trying to save him but I'm not sure I like that idea much any more.

But whatever way he died, it has to have something to do with his butler being negligent and then also dying right after him, which is why even in death the butler follows Youngblood around and tries to take care of him, no matter what form Youngblood's imagination puts him in (whether it's a parrot or a horse or something else entirely)


End file.
